


Torn

by GCJunk13



Category: Twilight
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, F/M, Jade Indigo - Freeform, Jesse Dark - Freeform, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCJunk13/pseuds/GCJunk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a twilight based RP that a friend and I started writing a while back. Hope you guys like it. We will update as often as we can.</p>
<p>Main characters are Jesse Dark and Jade Indigo. They are sisters. For the purposes of the story Jasper is single and Alice is with Edward. Not everything in the story fits the book, but isn't that the point of Fan Fiction? A personally concieved adaptation to events, whether real or fake, that we choose to expan upon and alter for the enoyment of others.</p>
<p>What happens when a werewolf (Jacob Black) imprints on a girl (Jade Indigo) right before her sister and his friend (Jesse Dark) gets turned into a vampire? Will he leave his friends? Or even worse, when the one he imprinted on gets turned into a vampire herself? It's not an easy situation. Will he ignore every feeling he has and go against every fiber of his being to leave her and attempt to find someone else? Or will he have to abandon his friends, family and personal values to stay with his mate and keep her happy, as well as being somehow accepted into a new family of people he has grown up haiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro/A New School

Jesse woke up just before the sunrise. Which was a bad idea and she had no idea why she was up. She looked over to Jade, who surprisingly was still asleep.  
"Jade."  
Nothing.  
"Jaaaade." She tried to whisper as not to wake their dad.  
Nothing still.  
Jesse then begins to wonder why they have to share a room............  
"Jade!" She almost shouts and kicks the bed her sister is on.  
Jade snorts awake and glares at Jesse. Her eyes glanced at the clock and it read 5:23 am. She still had an hour before she normally wakes up.  
"Jade?" His sister asked.  
"..........what?" She growled out, her voice still full of gravel from the morning.  
Jesse sat up in bad. "I'm bored."  
"And?"  
"And I can't go back to sleep."  
"And?"  
"And I'm bored."  
"And?"  
"And I can't go back to sleep."  
"And?"  
"And I'm bored."  
"And?"  
"And I can't go to sl-fuck you Jade! Wake your ass up! I'm bored and you owe me a rematch!"  
Jade heaved a sigh and sat up. Jesse smiled triumphantly. The girls got dressed and went downstairs to eat before heading to the field they liked to spar in. They had discovered he field a few days after moving in. When they got downstairs, they saw Charlie, which surprised them.  
"Charlie, what are you doing up?" Jesse questioned.  
"It's Sunday. I'm going fishing," he said as if it were obvious. Then he kissed them each on the head as they ate their cereal, and walked out the door.  
"He's so weird," Jesse said, not necessarily to Jade, but more thinking out loud.  
"Hey, he is OUR father. How normal can you expect him to be?" Jade replied. They both smiled, ate their food and headed to the field, parking their big truck next to an old beaten path, which was clearly used specifically for driving on through the woods.  
When the two got out of the truck they saw another car poking out of the bush. It looked pretty beaten and abandoned. "Hey...was that there last time?" Jade asked her sister.  
"How the hell should I know?" Jesse started up the walking trail to the clearing.  
Jade shrugged and followed. "So when I win, you get to buy me lunch."  
"Oh like hell I will." Jesse stopped in mid stride. "You've won the last three times, and each time you want lunch from me it's always at the expensive place with the fucking $15 stakes! Besides, I'm gonna kick your ass this time 'round."  
"You wish." Jade pat her sister on the shoulder. "Come on, we're almost there."  
"Bitch." Jesse grumbled. She grinned up at her sister. "Hey, Jade."  
"What?" She asked without looking back.  
Jesse ran up the rest of the hill side and slammed square into Jade's back.  
The air in Jade's lungs completely vanished. She choked out a curse or two as she landed on the ground of the clearing. Doubled over on her knees, Jade coughed and hacked up bile.  
Jesse ran past her into the clearing.  
"Fucking cheating bitch..." Jade wheezed.  
"Oh like you are any better." Jesse said, recalling all the times Jade got the advantage. Distinctly remembering when her face became very friendly with a tree branch.  
Jade finally caught her breath and stood up to see Jesse running full speed at her. She began to try an brace herself for the blow.  
"True," she said in reply to Jesse's statement as she stepped aside.  
Jesse ran right past Jade, and quickly tried to turn around, barely managing to not trip over her own feet.

"Do you guys hear that?" Jacob asked his friends from the other side of the clearing. They all looked over just in time to see a girl charge another, similar looking girl and knock her down. He and his friends continued to watch, backing up into the woods so as not to be seen.  
Jade and Jesse stood away from each other each across the clearing. They stood still, waiting for each to make the first move.  
Jacob pulled Quill down lower into the bushes. "What's going on?"  
Embry shrugged his shoulders. "I've never seen them before...what are they doing?"  
"Come on Jade, do something!"  
Jade snickered. "Naw."  
"Oh fine. I'll start then." Jesse stepped forward, and lowered her stance.  
"Dude....are they... fighting?" Quill tried to poke his head out again.  
The two girls suddenly went after each other. Each aiming for the others middle. Jacob's eyes widened. "Holy shit!" Jade planted her foot in Jesse's stomach.  
"Oh shit!" Jesse pulled herself back enough to soften the blow.  
Jacob bolted out from the bushes, running at the girls to stop them.  
"What the-" Jade started to say when she saw the boy out of the corner of her eye, but she was cut off by Jesse kicking her behind the knees, causing her to fall.  
"Woah!" Jacob said as he reached the girls. "What is going on?" He questioned, catching his breath quickly.  
"We're fighting. What's it look like?" Jesse snapped, trying to sit on Jade, but another boy had grabbed her by the waist. Jacob was now helping Jade off the ground.  
"Why?" the boy holding Jesse asked.  
"Because we're sisters. It's what we do, now get the hell off me!" Jesse said as she elbowed the boy behind her in the stomach. The boy let go of Jesse and she stood next to her sister.  
"Sisters? Wait.....Jesse?! Jade?!" Jacob exclaimed.  
"Yeaaah..." the girls replied hesitantly.  
"It's me. Jacob. We were friends until you guys moved," he started.  
"Sorry. I don't remember," Jade said half-assed.  
"Sorry, me either....come to think of it, I don't even remember what I had for breakfast...did I eat breakfast?" Jesse began to wonder aloud.  
"Yes," Jade laughed at her younger sister.  
"It's okay. It was a long time ago," Jacob said, looking slightly put off.  
Jade squinted and tilted her head. Before anyone could really stop her, she hauled off and punched Jacob in the arm.  
"Ow! What the hell!?" He yelled, grabbing his arm.  
"Oh well now I remember you!"  
"Yea, that's because you never fucking change. You used to beat me up back then too!" Jacob looked like he was about to hit back. But Quill and Embry interrupted him with laughing.  
"Oh dude...you got beat by girls!" Embry laughed so hard he had to hold onto Quill to keep from falling over. Jesse smiled a little.  
"You try taking a hit from them!"  
Quill laughed. "Any day man!"  
Jesse took this literally and punched him in the arm as well.  
"OW!!" Quill began to stomp in circles from the pain, holding his arm.  
"See!"  
"It couldn't have hurt all that bad." Embry looked at his brother. "You're just pussies."  
Jade looked at Jesse. "Honers?"  
"Don't mind if I do." Jesse proceeded to peg the taller boy in the arm as well.  
"Holy hell!!" He yelled.  
"So. How is it you two can hit each other so hard and not be as affected?" Embry wondered aloud.  
"We're sisters," Jade said as if it were obvious why....well, it kinda was.  
"Right," he said.  
"Well, how you guys liking being back in Forks?" Jacob started to ask.  
"It's alright. Waiting for school to start and trying to pass the time," Jade said, picking a leaf out of her hair from when Jesse tackled her down when they first got there.  
"Oh! We'll know Jacob!" Jesse said excitedly all of a sudden.  
"Huh?" Jacob asked.  
"Yeah. You go to our school, don't you?" Jade asked him.  
"Yeah. Same grade as you I think. Speaking of, that starts tomorrow...you guys ready?" Jacob asked the girls, who just rolled their eyes and gave him an odd look. Jesse decided to spaz for a second. "I was born ready!" She flexed her muscles and did a pose or two. Jade raised her eye brow and pushed her sister over.  
The boys laughed, but stopped as Jade was dropped on her ass when Jesse swept her leg under her.

The next day started early...but not as early as the day before. Thank god.....  
The girls awoke, went to school, and got their class schedules.  
"That woman is WAY too perky," Jade whispered as the walked down the hallway to their first class. Jesse shook her head in agreement.  
"Okay, this is it. This is my class, I'll see you..at lunch it looks like," Jade said as Jesse sighed and kept walking, not really wanting to be separated from her sister.


	2. Meeting New People

Each girl made it through their first few classes with little problems, other than the constant want to murder people for asking them their names. They got to the lunch room, almost immediately finding each other, and looked around for Jacob, Quil, or Embry. Jade went through the line for her food along with Jesse. "I fucking hate school......" Jade sighed as she picked out an empty table. Embry was the first to see the girls. "Hey! Ladies!" They walked over.  
"How ya doing?"  
Jesse looked up with sleepy eyes. "Yo..."  
Jacob sat next to Jade. "You look like you had fun...."  
"Woah," Jesse exclaimed, looking towards the door of the cafeteria. "Who is that?" she asked as a group of people walked into the doors.  
"Oh. Those are the Cullen's. I'd stay away from them. Not too friendly. That one is Edward, and that's his girlfriend, Alice," Embry started to explain.  
"I was looking more towards the blonde next to him!" Jesse smiled, carefully watching one of the 3 boys that walked in the group.  
"That's Rosalie and the big guy behind her is her boyfriend, Emmett,"  
Quil said. "Your gay?" he questioned, jokingly.  
"Shut up. The OTHER blonde," Jesse said laughing.  
"That's Jasper. Trust me, stay away from them," Jacob said, a tone of warning in his voice as he physically tensed up a bit.  
"Well, now that you've told me to stay away I have to talk to him," Jesse smiled.  
"What? Fine, go to him. Drool over him. I mean, he is, like, totally cute, right?" Jacob said, mocking Jesse.  
"Reverse psych-shit won't work. I already know you don't want me near him. Too late," Jesse said as she grinned.  
"Jesse!" Jade laughed at the look on her sisters face. The bell rang and they all headed to their next class. "See you guys in health!"  
Jesse said over her shoulder, waiving to Jade and flashing Jacob, Quil and Embry a peace sign as the 3 boys walked off together Jade and Jesse found each other in the hall as they walked to their next class.  
Jesse looked on the verge of exploding.  
"Youuuuuuu, alright?" Jade asked.  
Jesse continued to fume.  
"Hello?"  
"My history teacher is a fucking dick." She said between her teeth.  
"Oookay." Jade let her sister alone as they came to their health class. The teacher was a droopy eyed blond that was about 30 years old. He looked a little bored as all of his students filed into their places.  
"Jesse! Jade!" The two heard a familiar voice towards the back of the class. Jacob stood, his arm waving the girls over to the seats close to himself. Jade sat in the sat beside the long haired boy, Jesse sat in the open seat in front of her sister.  
"What's biting at you?" Jacob asked, seeing the scowl on Jesse's face.  
"Don't fucking ask."  
"Touchy...." The boy sounded like he was going to say something more when all the talking in the room paused for a moment.  
All eyes turned to the door as two of the Cullen's walked in. They paused a moment, the small brunette with bright amber eyes looked around the room and landed her sights on Jesse. The dark haired girl didn't notice this as she was still vent steam. The Cullen girl took her brother's hand and led the way to the only two seats that were close together. One seat next to Jesse and the other in front of Jade. The boy made a slow move to sit before the Jade but was stopped. His sister took the seat before he had the chance. His slightly darker eyes looked at her confused. She only smiled a knowing smile.

The boy finally sat down beside the fuming girl. Jesse suddenly felt lighter. Her anger leaving her for no reason at all. She sighed and tried her best to pay  
attention in class. 

"Alright class. Today we will be doing something to get to know each other. You will notice the tables are arranged a certain space away from each other. Where you have chosen to sit will be your seat for the rest of the semester. The people at your tables will be your partners for any future projects. Now, by the end of the class today I want you to have this paper filled out about the person next to you," the teacher explained, passing out a paper that had a few questions on it.  
Jesse, still being a little angry, took a sharpie, wrote a 0 on her paper, and handed it back to the teacher, laying her head on her desk.  
"You have to do the assignment Miss..."  
"My name is Jesse. And I don't feel like it. Take the paper now or later, your choice. Either way, that zero is still gonna be on it," Jesse said leaning back in her chair, studying her teacher's face, trying to read his reaction. She and Jade were usually pretty good at determining how much they could get away with based on a teachers first reaction to them.  
"It's the first day. Do the assignment," he said, setting the paper on the desk and walking away before she could protest.  
"This one is going to be fun," she said, turning in her seat to face Jade, who just rolled her eyes at her younger sister.  
"Jesse just do the damn assignment," Jade smiled.  
"You could switch seats with her and do the project with us," Jacob said, pointing to the pixie-like girl on the other side of Jade.  
"I happen to like my seat, thank you very much," The girl said in a tone suggesting she wasn't moving for anything.  
Jacob glared at the girl for a split second before beginning to fill out his paper work on his new partners.  
"What's your name?" Jade asked the girl next to her. She had started filling out what she knew about Jacob, then went on to the girl.  
"Alice, and yours would be?" she said cheerily.  
"Jade. Do you have any nicknames?" Jade continued with the list.  
"Leech," Jacob said under his breath so only Alice and her brother could hear. Jesse leaned in her chair against the window and stared outside.  
"Not really," Alice said, disregarding the comment from Jacob.  
"Favorite thing to do?"  
"Bloodsucking vampire," Jacob mumbled again.  
"I like to make people happy!" she said overly happy, ignoring Jacob's comment again.

"Hey, you. Hand me your paper. My sister can be a bit difficult," Jade said, reaching for the page that Jasper was supposed to fill out on Jesse.  
Jasper gave a small smile. "Thank you ma'am. But I think I'll be alright."  
Jade picked up her ears trying to hear the accent that slipped from the boys words. "Georgia." She said quietly.  
"How did you know?" Alice chimed in. She had the brightest smile of her face.  
"I'm good with voices and accents." She said almost embarrassed.  
Jasper turned his head to the girl next to him. He didn't say anything to her. Merely looked in her direction.

Jesse felt his eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder at the boy.  
'Whats his problem?' She asked herself.  
"Would you mind if I asked the questions? We can do it quickly and be done with it." He tried to ask as politely as he could.  
Jesse snicked a moment at the wording Jasper chose. The accent he had didn't escape her notice either. She was beginning to feel better, her anger lighting up to just plan annoyed. She finally tuned in her chair to face the boy she was paired up with and flipped over the card.  
"Alright....What's your name?"  
"Jasper W. Hale." Scribbles could be heard.  
"Any nicknames?" She asked, not even looking up.  
"None."  
"Aren't you boring." Jesse said under her breath.  
Jasper's eyes narrowed just the slightest.  
"Alright, and what is your favorite thing to do?" She finally looked up at the blond boy.  
Jasper smiled fondly. "Playing chess with my family."  
"Nerd alert...by the way, when the hell did you leave the south?" Jesse leaned back in her chair.  
Jade looked at her sister. "Jesse don't be an ass." She turned back to Alice to answer her questions. Jasper chose to ignore Jesse's rudeness. "Your name, please?"  
"So damn polite. It's Jesse Dark." She sighed.  
"Do you have any nicknames?"  
"Several."  
He waited on her to elaborate. She gave nothing over. His head titled slightly as he observed her.  
"Would you mind telling me a few?"  
"Yes."  
"Jesse." Jade voiced.  
"Oh fine. One is Satan. The other is Jess." She shifted in her seat, now leaning against the back of her chair.  
"And lastly. What is your favorite thing to do?" He almost looked like he didn't want to ask that question.  
"Fight with my sister."

Alice continued to write the information about Jade down. "Why is your last name Indigo and your sister's is Dark?"  
"We had different fathers."  
"Oh. And do you have any nicknames?"  
"Not really."  
"None at all?"  
"No..." Jade's eyes shifted to the left. 'Unless you count Jesse always calling me bitch.' She thought.  
"Alright then, what is your favorite thing to do?" Alice actually looked interested.  
"Other then reading, sparing with my sister."  
"Oh?" Her eyes lit up.

Jade was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Alright Jacob, it's your turn."  
"Jacob Black, some people call me Jake. My favorite thing to do is build cars." He didn't even bother to look at Alice as he spoke.  
Jesse examined the boy next to her as he wrote down what she said. Taking in his appearance she noticed that he was oddly pale, and he had dark amber coloured eyes.  
"Your eyes are gorgeous," she said as he stopped writing.  
"Thank you," he said with a small smile, picking up her new, ever so slight, feeling of liking him.  
"So, Jasper.....that's an interesting name..." Jesse let her voice trail off.  
"How did you manage a nickname like Satan? If I may ask," he replied.  
"That is a story for another day, sir," she said. She didn't realize it, but Jasper had finally gotten her to calm down and feel somewhat cheery.  
"Why not today?" he asked, not paying attention to the time.  
"Because," Jesse said, pointing at the speakers right on cue, "that's why. Come on Jade. We have a match to finish. And this time, no interrupting!" Jesse said standing up and walking in front of Jasper and Alice with Jade and Jacob out of the room, scolding Jacob with the last line.  
"Fine, but if I win, your buying me lunch," Jade replied.  
"Nope, we went over this. I'm going to go broke!" Jesse said.  
"Fine, I win....you have to cook dinner for a week," Jade said, now standing outside of the building by Jacob's car.  
"Deal. If I win, your doing dishes for a week," Jesse said putting out her arm.  
"Your on!" Jade said as they got in their own car after shaking hands.  
They went to the clearing, Jacob, Quil, and Embry standing off to the side watching and cheering for the girls.


	3. Just an Average Morning

"Hahahaha!" Jesse said as they got back to the house. "I'm off kitchen duty for a week! Sweet!" she gloated as she ran up the stairs with her sister and into their room.  
"Yeah, but if the rain hadn't started, and Embry hadn't gotten in my way, I would have had you."  
"Whatever. You get any homework?" Jesse questioned.  
"Yup. You?"  
"Yup. Sucks," Jesse said as they both took out their books and began to do their work. Jade cooked dinner while doing her homework and then after they finished everything they decided to go to sleep early. After all, it had been a long first day at school, and they did have a match immediately afterwards.  
"So, what do you think of those Cullens? Why did Jake get so upset about them?" Jesse asked her sister as they lay in their beds, unable to sleep.  
"I don't know. The girl, Alice, was sweet, but a little bit....odd. And Jasper, he is..." Jade struggled to find a word to describe what she thought of the boys first impression.  
"I think he's kinda cool. Nerdy, but cool. And Alice was sweet. A little too...happy for my liking, but sweet."  
"Yeah. You like him don't you?" Jade asked, knowing her sister all to well.  
"No. Not yet....kinda," Jesse stumbled. Jade raised an eyebrow. "He's cute. He kind of has one of those...captivating looks. I don't know how to explain it. But no, I don't like him like him. I don't know him," Jesse explained.  
Jade just rolled her eyes and closed them. She knew what her sister meant. Alice was the same way. In fact, she noticed at lunch, all of them were. The girls finally went to sleep, Jesse dreading her history class the next day, Jade feeling indifferent about the school.

"So, why did you decide I had to sit with her?" Jasper asked his sister when they got home.  
Alice stopped with her hand on the railing of the stairs to her room. She looked down at her brother and merely smiled, her eyes closed in a knowing looking. "Oh. You'll know soon."  
Jasper sighed and went into the living room where Emmett sat with Rosalie, watching TV; or not watching TV as it were. He passed the two on the couch and  
followed the sound of music that was floating in from the other room. He found Edward feeling out notes for a new song on the piano. He liked being next to his brother when he played his music. It gave him a chance to calm down after the hard day of feeling all the emotions that went with high school.   
Edward looked at his brother without stopping. "At least you were amused by the girl in your health class."  
"I wish you wouldn't do that sometimes." Jasper sat down in the vacant seat near the piano.  
"What's on your mind then?" Edward was smiling.  
"Be quiet."

The next day called for rain. Jade woke up like she normally did to make breakfast.  
"Hey, how did your first day of school go?" Charlie asked, stepping out of the bathroom in a white robe.  
"It wasn't bad. We met Jacob again. It was hard to remember him at first." Jade took out the cast-iron pan and started to fry the bacon for the morning.  
"Billie Black's kid? He's a good boy. I'm glad you guys met again. He was always asking after you." Charlie pulled down three plates and glasses from the cabinets.  
"Asking after me?" Jade set out the eggs to fry in the bacon fat.  
"Yeah. When you grow up with a bunch of guys on a reservation, a pretty girl like yourself is always a good thing." He chuckled.  
"Oh god dad....."  
"Did your sister meet any new boys that she can torment for the rest of the school year?" Their dad began to to take out the toast to help with making breakfast; even  
if the man couldn't cook for his life, he could at least make toast.   
"Oh...yeah. I'm sure she did. You want french toast this time too or just bacon and eggs?" She laid some of the bacon that was done on a rack to cool and dry off.  
"Oh no sugar for me thank you. What's his name?"  
Jade cracked open the eggs. "His name was Jasper. He's related to the Cullen family?"  
"Oh yeah. Good bunch of kids. Their dad is one of the head doctors up at hospital. They were all adopted you know." He explained while pouring the orange juice.  
"Who was adopted?" Jesse came down the stairs, her hair all sticking to one side of her head.  
"The Cullen family." Jade said for her father. "Sit down before you fall over. We have to eat before dad has to leave." Finishing up the cooking, Jade laid out all the food for them to eat. They all finished eating and got ready for the over-cast, rainy Tuesday.  
"Girls, someone's at the door for you!" Charlie yelled up the stairs to the girls.  
"Okay," they yelled down, Jesse appearing at the stairs first with her book bag, followed by Jade.  
"Hey Jacob! What are you doing here?" Jesse questioned, hugging the boy after telling her father goodbye.  
"I thought I'd give you guys a ride to school today. If you want?" He said, more asking.  
"Sure! Jade?" she looked to her sister.  
"Uuhh...what about after school? How will we get home?" Jade questioned. "How about I drive the truck, and Jesse you ride with Jake?" Jade replied.  
"Well, me and the guys were thinking you guys might wanna go for an after-school trip to Port Angeles. Won't be raining then. I'll give you a ride home after!" Jacob said with pleading eyes.  
Jade sighed and agreed. "Fine. I got shotgun," she said locking the front door and heading to Jacobs car.  
"You always do that!" Jesse said, complaining about having to sit in the back of Jacob's van.  
"And yet you still haven't learned to call shotgun first," Jade teased her little sister as they got in the van, saying hi to the other guys.


	4. A Night Out With Old Friends and A Fairly Boring Week

"So! Embry, your in the same grade as me. You do the homework for history?" Jesse asked when they were at lunch.  
"Yeah, why?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"I wanna check my answers," she said as he reached in his backpack to get the paper and hand it to her.  
"You paper is blank!" he exclaimed as she put hers on the table, glancing at his.  
"Which is why I need to check it!" she said as she began filling in random answers. The group laughed slightly.  
"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse," Jade said.  
"What?! You suck at history too!" Jesse said, finishing the paper and handing Embry back his.  
"Yeah," Jade said, taking a bite of her apple, noticing Jacob get slightly stiff.  
"What's wrong?" Jesse said, taking notice to the others also getting a little stiff in their seats.  
The boys didn't answer, but instead just rolled their eyes and went back to talking amongst themselves. Jade joined in on the conversation, but Jesse just sat there in silence, staring at her health partner, Jasper, who was staring back for a moment before they both broke the gaze and went back to their own groups.  
"Jacob, trade me seats today?" she asked him.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because I said so?" she replied.  
"Nope. Teacher already said we were stuck with our seats, sorry. He even has the seating chart already, your out of luck," he said, choosing to with hold the fact that he would rather take a beating from her and Jade than work with Jasper for even a day. Let alone the rest of the year.

"So," Emmett began, looking at Jasper. "Which one is the girl that caught your interest?" he asked looking around the cafeteria for the new faces.  
"You told him. Of course," Jasper said.  
"She's with them. You like...one of them?" Emmett looked to his 'brother' confused.  
"She's not actually a wolf. Just hangs out with them. I don't think they even know what those mutts are," Alice chimed in.

"I seriously hate that class," Jesse complained as she threw her stuff by her seat and collapsed into her chair in health.  
"Why?" Jacob asked.  
"Teacher hates me," she replied simply.  
"What'd you do?" Jade raised an eyebrow at her sister, knowing how much of a smartass she can be at times.  
"Nothing. I just told him my version of US history in a nutshell," she shrugged as Jasper and Alice came in and sat in their seats.  
"And that would be?" Jacob asked.  
"Oh god," Jade sighed, having heard it a thousand times from her sister and their mother. She didn't really mind hearing. She was more indifferent about everything, with a general feeling of 'it happened, get the fuck over it'.  
"White people came over, slaughtered Natives by the thousands, put them on reservations, tricked them, and stole their land, giving them diseases and devaluing their culture, got into a fight with themselves over how the new country should be, and over-stayed their welcome while pissing off several other countries and now you have what is considered modern day America. For some reason, he didn't like that explanation," Jesse finished, turning around in her desk.  
Jacob laughed at Jesse's explanation of US history.  
"That is an interesting view," Jasper said.  
"Just wait til holiday season," Jade laughed as the teacher handed out the days assignments.  
When the bell rang for the end of school, Jesse was in an extremely better mood.  
She and Jade met up with Jacob, Quill, and Embry at Jacob's van. "You guys ready? I haven't seen Port Angeles before. I don't think we've ever gone."  
"No we haven't." Jade looked across the parking lot at the Cullen cars. Each one stood next to a shiny expensive car. "Are you serious?" She whispered to herself. The pale family all seemed to look in the groups direction. The auburn haired boy who stood next to Jasper had a smirk on his face, as if he knew something Jade didn't. 'Are they all just pomp and swagger? Kids of a doctor and they all have fancy car.' Jade thought, complaining as she got into the van.

"Well, here we are!" Jacob said as they got out of the car. "Port Angeles. Everything is here. Arcade, mall, shops, cafe's, restaurants, stuff like that," he said, pointing in various directions.  
"What shall we do?" Jesse questioned as she looked around at the different places.  
"Arcade?" Jesse asked, eying the DDR machine.  
"I'm in," Jesse and Quil replied.  
"Sure," Embry followed.  
"Sweet," Jacob said as they made their way to the game, the boys all pulling their hair into ponytails.  
Jesse watched her sister play a song against Quil, (kicking his as of course) and shivered. Jacob noticed her shiver and put an arm around her.  
"You alright girlie?" he asked.  
"Yeah," she said looking behind her, getting a feeling of being watched. "Just a little cold," she said as she did a double take, thinking she saw Jasper for a moment.  
"What?' he asked as he hugged her, noticing as she quickly spun around again.  
"Nothing, I just thought I....uh, saw someone from school. Are you okay is the question. You feel like your burning up!" she said as she reached a hand to his forehead.  
"I feel fine," he said looking at the other guys. "You guys?"  
They nodded as Jesse felt them too. "Your all really warm. Maybe we should leave. I think you guys might be getting sick," she said as she started to drag them out the door.  
"We're fine Jesse," they protested. Jade agreed with her sister and they left after a few more minutes. As they were on their way to the van Jesse thought she saw Jasper again in the parking lot.

On the way home Jacob had to slam on the breaks as a guy cut him off.  
"Oh come on! Learn to drive!" Jacob started to yell.  
"Dude, relax. It's okay. There's no harm done, no need to get all upset about it," Jesse teased.   
"You sure your okay?" Jade questioned.  
Jacob smiled and tried to reassure them he was fine and would see them the next day in school as he dropped them off at their house. Wednesday and Thursday went alright at school. Nothing too special, though Jacob and the boys didn't seem as interested in hanging out after school, which was alright with the girls, as they had homework and other stuff to do anyways. The only other thing was that the Cullen's weren't in school on Thursday.  
"Come on Jesse!" Jade yelled as she headed out the door for the final day of the school week. It was actually a decently nice day, sunny and warm. Jade wore her usual slacks and a button up shirt, but Jesse decided on a skirt and a sleeveless shirt.  
"Trying to impress someone?" she asked as her sister finally came out to the car.  
"Shut up Jade," she said, smiling a little.

They got to the school and didn't see Jacob's van. He and the rest of the boys weren't at lunch either. Nor were the Cullen's again. The girls just sat through lunch and did work from earlier classes.  
"Okay, I think I may actually commit a murder by the end of the this year," Jesse huffed as she plopped into her seat in health. She actually sat next to Jade since neither of their partners were their that day.  
"I wonder what happened to Jacob today. We were supposed to go to the clearing today and fight him," she said remembering their plans for the day.  
"He probably chickened out," Jesse joked. "I wonder where Jasper is....and Alice. I wonder where they both are," she continued.  
They sat through the rest of class in silence for the most part, just taking notes. They went home, did work, watched tv, and eventually went to bed.  
"Hey Jade, you think we should go see Jake tomorrow?" Jesse asked, looking at her sister while they lay in their beds.  
"We could. Better call first though. He's been really easily agitated lately," Jade said. Jesse nodded her head in agreement.  
"You know what's weird?" Jesse continued.  
"What?" Jade looked at her sister, leaning up on an elbow.  
"I noticed that the first 3 days of school, when Jasper was there, I was happy at the end of the health, but yesterday and today, not so much. I think I like him. He's so weird though," she said, now staring at her ceiling.  
"How is he weird?" Jade questioned.  
"I dunno. He just is. He's so quiet usually. Just sits there and does his work. I think that between Tuesday and Wednesday, he's said 5 words to me, if that," Jesse explained. "I thought I saw him the other day when we were at the arcade. It was weird. I could swear I saw him, but when I looked back again, he was gone. I did that twice," Jesse said, knowing her sister would make some comment about her being girlie and dumb or something.  
"Well who knows. He may have been skipping out of school with his family to go to Port Angeles all day." Jade shrugged, pulling a PJ top over hear head.  
Jesse, who had already made it into bed, looked over at her sister skeptically. "Or you're just being an over hopeful puppy."  
"Yeah, I was waiting for that one." Jesse threw a pillow square at her sister's back. Jade didn't see it to dodge and the pillow managed to smack her in the back of the head.  
"Hey! What the hell?!" She jumped on her sister's bed and smothered Jesse with her pillow.  
"Yeah! Take that!"  
"Girls!" Charlies voice floated through the air to the giggling girls.  
"Haha!" They laughed together. The two talked for a few more minutes about Jacob and Jasper, deciding that they would try and see how Jacob and the others were doing when they woke in the morning.

Jade was the first to pass out and finally the night was over for the sisters.


	5. Everyone is Sick

The next morning Charlie called up to the girls at 5 in the morning, telling them that he was headed to the lakes with Harry Clearwater. Jade woke up 2 hours later, stumbling into the kitchen and smacking her head down on the table. Jesse followed soon after. She looked at her sister and the stove. She knew that Jade had a habit that she liked to do each morning. And that included was as follows:  
Shower  
Cook  
Get dressed  
And finally, read if she still had time before school, or what ever else they had to do that morning.  
"Hey....are you alright?" She poked her sister.  
The only reply was a moan.  
"Hey....Hey.......Hey." Jesse continued.  
"Whaaaat?" Jade finally lifted her head to look at her sister. But her eyes wouldn't focus.  
"Oooh. You are sick. Jacob and his possie got you sick. Oh dude! Stay the hell away from me!" Jesse made a cross with her fingers and stood a foot or two back.  
"Oh....fuck you." Jade tried to stand up to get something started for the morning.  
"Don't worry about. I can make some cereal. You just sick and drink some good ol' OJ, alright?" Jesse helped her sister back to her chair and got some food ready with orange juice. "Hey. You still want me to call Jacob?"  
"Yeah. I'm feeling a little better after being up for a bit. We should still check in on him."  
"Alright. I'll go ahead and call." By this time it was almost 10 in the morning. Jesse figured the boy had to be awake already. And if he wasn't, his dad was. The phone rang and an older man answered. "Black residence, Billie speaking."  
"Hey, Billie. It's Jesse Dark. I'm one of Jacob's friends." Jesse leaned on the marble counters.  
"Ah yes. You're one of Charlies' girls. How are you?" He sounded a little distracted.  
"Yeah that's right. Uh. I'm alright. Is Jacob around?" She looked over to her sister who had put her head back on the table.  
"He is, but he's really not feeling too well. I don't know if he can talk on the phone right now."  
"You think he could have a visitor or two for just a few minutes. We want to see how he's doing."  
Jesse crossed the kitchen to the refrigerator, leaning into the cold compartment for something sweet.  
There was a pause over the line. Billie was trying to figure out if having the girls over would be a good  
idea or not. He finally decided to let them over for a short time. "I don't think it would hurt. It would have to be a short visit thought. He's been getting a little weaker lately. But it might cheer him up a bit."  
After Jesse thanked Billie and hung up, she helped Jade to her feet to get into a shower and dressed. She was pretty damn sure the girl didn't want to show up in public like she hadn't left her bed for three days. Though, it did look funny. She should have taken a picture. The girls pulled up to the house and knocked on the door.  
"Hello girls, he's in his room just back there," Billie said as he pointed towards Jake's room.  
"Thanks," they both said as they walked into the house and into Jacob's room. He rolled over and smiled when he saw them, closing the comic he was reading.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, sweating.  
"We were worried about ya! How ya feeling?" Jesse piped up, Jade sitting in a chair and leaning against a wall.  
"I'm doing alright I guess. Can't seem to get out of bed sometimes and my fever isn't doing any better. But it's good to see you guys." He looked over at Jade. "You look like shit."  
Jade managed to lift her head. "Oh sure. After I went to the trouble of coming and seeing how you were. Nice. Real smooth. That will get you a girlfriend." She looked like she was trying to flick Jacob off but didn't have the energy to mange it.  
"Here. I got that for ya." Jesse laughed, flicking Jacob off for her sister.  
Jacob laughed. "I know that it's nice to see ya and all but you shouldn't have come if you felt sick."  
"I'll be fine. She's just gonna have to fend for herself today. How long do you think you'll be out of school for?" Jesse took a seat finally on the end of the bed. The boys room was small and there wasn't much room for much furniture.  
"I'm not sure." Jacob was interrupted by a series of coughs.  
Jesse saw a glass of water next to Jacob's bed and handed it too him.  
"Thanks." He drank and returned the glass. "I don't seem to be getting any better. But I don't seem to be getting worse either."  
"Well, I hope you get better soon. With those other two gone the last two days, and you gone yesterday, we're starting to get bored with picking on just each other," Jesse smiled, lightly shoving Jacob's leg.  
"Ha, yeah. I'll try to be there on Monday," he said, kicking her back as Billie came into the room.  
"Sorry ladies, but I have to ask you to leave. Jacob, Sam Uley is on his way over to talk to you," he said as the girls got up and left the house.


	6. Planning

When the two sat down for lunch the next Monday, Jade was still feeling under the weather. She planted her face down on the table, waiting for her sister to sit with her.  
"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Jesse asked with half a mouth full of food. She had started to eat her pizza in line.  
Jade nodded.  
"Are you guys alone today too?" Alice's voice chimed in.  
Jesse looked up and swallowed. "Oh. Yeah. Jacob and the others got really sick. I don't know when they will be a able to come back to school."  
"Shame. Can we sit with you?" But the girl had already started to pull out a seat for herself. Jasper stood behind her, Jesse noticed for the first time. His expression showed embarrassment.  
"Yeah, sure. I guess," Jesse said, eating again.  
Jade looked up at the two, gave a halfhearted smile in acknowledgment and lay her head back on the table.  
"So......where were you guys?" Jesse questioned Alice, not noticing Jasper watching her out of the corner of his eye, his head tilted a bit towards his other siblings, who sat at a different table.  
"Every time the sun graces us with it's presence, Carlisle takes us on a camping trip. We don't get to see him a lot because of work. So that's his way of making up for it." Alice tilted her head at Jade who was moving her cheeks around the table when the spot she was using warmed up. "Here." Alice placed her hand on Jade's forehead.  
"Oh god your hand is cold." Jade grabbed both of Alice's hands and pressed them to her face. "Thank you...." She sighed.  
Jasper stiffened just the slightest.  
"Man I wish we could do that with our dad. He works for the sheriffs department though. He hardly gets a day off and if he does, it's to go f0ishing with Harry Clearwater." Jesse complained, taking a sip of her dr. pepper.  
"That's a pity," Alice said as Jade released her hands a few seconds later.  
"Not really. We get the house to ourselves most of the time. What teenager wouldn't love that?" Jade smiled.  
"So! Jasper, why so quiet?" Jesse questioned.  
"Nothing to say?" he more questioned than stated. Jesse just shrugged and went back to talking with Alice.  
"You should have stayed home," She said....again....to her sister.  
"I'll be fine!" Jade said, aggravated by her sister constantly telling her that. She even texted it once or twice between classes.

Come to health class, Jesse wasn't as angry as she normally was when she came from history.  
"You're in a better mood." Jade pointed out.  
"Yup. Sub today in history. We didn't have to do a lot. The normal teacher just creeps me out." She shuddered when she remember the first time the History teacher looked at her. The two girls sat down and looked at the empty chair.  
"I miss Jacob." Jade moaned.  
"Don't let him hear you say that. He won't let you live it down." Jesse laughed.  
"You laughed." Jasper said in surprise.  
"Where the hell do you guys pop out of!?" Jesse didn't even hear the two coming at lunch.  
"The fourth wall." Alice's giggle sounded like a bell.  
Jade laughed, then thought better of it.  
"Of course I laughed. I can do that you know." Jesse crossed her arms.  
"Alright class. I need you guys to turn to page 42 in your books today. We're going over communicable diseases." There was a general groan about the room.  
"I have not had the opportunity to hear you laugh before. It's nice." He whispered.  
Alice smiled knowingly.

Jesse looked down and began to thumb through her book to the page the teacher said, trying her best to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up her cheeks.  
"Thanks," she said, looking up at him from the corner of her peripherals. "Weren't your eyes darker a few days ago?" she questioned.  
"Not to my knowledge," he replied, looking away.  
"I could swear they were," Jesse continued, more to herself.  
"Does it matter?" Jade questioned as she began taking notes on what the teacher wrote on the board.  
"No, I guess not. I mean, your eyes change color....anyways, you have pretty eyes, Jasper," Jesse said as she also wrote what was on the board.  
"Didn't you already say that?" Alice pointed out as Jasper smiled.  
"Your point?" Jesse responded, eyes wide as she realized her mistake.  
"Come on, this is my sister we're talking about. She forgets her own name!" Jade teased.  
"One time and you never let me live that down," Jesse said, rolling her eyes at her sister, then looked at Jasper's paper, not getting all the notes before the teacher erased them.

When the bell signaling the end of school rang, Alice stopped the two girls in the hall before they could leave.  
"Yo, whats up Alice?" Jesse asked. Jade leaned on her sister for support.  
"We are throwing a small party at the house this weekend. It's only going to be us and two or three friends. I'm inviting you guys for Jasper and myself. You can finally meet the rest of the family." The small girl beamed a smile at them.  
"We'd love to. I'm sure Charlie won't mind." Jade gave her sister a strained look. "Yeah, we'll be there. Where do you live?"  
"Just off Grand Lane. You head a mile just outside town and the first right you come to is our street. There aren't any other streets so you'll hit our place soon after."  
Jade gave a nod after yawning. "What time is the party?"  
Jasper came back to find out what his sister was doing. "You've invited them to the party I see."  
"Why? Would you prefer that we didn't show up?" Jesse crossed her arms in defense.  
"On the contrary, I would love for you...both to come." Jasper hesitated. Everyone caught his slip.

 

"We'll be there," Jade repeated herself as Jesse just smiled at Jasper as he looked away and to his sister.  
"Can't wait," Alice said as she smiled at the girls, spun around and headed to where her "siblings" had parked.  
Later that night, the girls had done their homework and were eating dinner with Charlie.  
"Hey, this Saturday, the Cullen's invited us to come visit," Jesse stated during a silence in the conversation.  
"I don't know Jesse," Charlie said, glancing to Jade.  
"Please," Jesse begged.  
"Who all would be there?" Their dad asked.  
"Me, Jade, Alice, Jasper, their siblings, and their parents," Jesse said, looking to her sister for help.  
"We'll be home by eleven," was all Jade offered.  
"Fine, but you better be home on time," Charlie said reluctantly after he let out a sigh.  
"Thank you!" Jesse said, smiling, hugging her dad, and then bouncing up the stairs and into their room after she had put away her dishes.  
"She likes one of them, doesn't she," Charlie raised an eyebrow at his older daughter.  
"Jasper," she smiled.  
"Super," he said, not prepared for either of his daughters to have any interest in boys......ever.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked his sister as her eyes glazed over and she got a shocked look on her face.  
"A room. It's a classroom. I...I think it's our school." Alice paused to concentrate. "There is a teacher. And he's....he's doing something. It's foggy. I can't focus properly. It's not happening now...but it will be soon. I feel cold. Dirty. This man. He's wrong. Everything about him is wrong." Alice's eyes drew back into focus. "Jasper he's going to hurt a student."


	7. Bad situations

"Stop! Don't! Let me go!" Jesse yelled.  
"Oh you big baby." Jade finally let her sister go out of the sleeper lock she had on her.  
"That seriously hurt!" Jesse rubbed her neck in pain. "I'm glad you're feeling better." She groaned in sarcasm.  
"Ain't it great?" Jade gave a cheeky smile.  
"Terrific," Jesse groaned as she got into her bed.

The next day the girls saw that the native boys were missing again. Jesse had tried to call and check on Jacob the night before, but no one answered.  
"I'm really starting to worry about that boy," Jesse said, staring blankly at the chairs they normally occupied.  
"Who?"Alice questioned as her and Jasper filled two of the three available seats.  
"Jacob. He, Quil, and Embry have been out for a few days now. I'm a little worried too," Jade explained.  
"Ah," Alice replied, disinterested as soon as she heard Jacob's name. They continued to talk amongst themselves slightly through lunch, then headed to the next classes.

"Great," Jesse said as she plopped into her seat.  
"What happened today?" Jade asked her sister.  
"Gotta go see Mr. Charlton after school," Jesse explained  
"Thaaaat sucks," Jade replied as Alice and Jasper came in the room and sat down.  
Class went by without much happening. Jasper sensed that Jesse was annoyed, but for some reason he couldn't seem to get her to relax. Alice sat next to Jade in silence as well, off in her own little world as she tried to figure out who that teacher would hurt and when. Soon the bell rang and Jade headed to the parking lot while Jesse went  
to see her teacher.

"Mr. Charlton. You wanted to see me?" Jesse questioned.

"Alice? You okay?" Emmett asked as he noticed a look of confusion, shock, and disgust all came over her face.  
"Alice?" Edward asked when she didn't reply.  
"Jasper," Alice said in a worried tone. He sensed her emotions change when she began to have her vision, and was already by her side.  
"Jasper, it's Jesse. The vision from yesterday, it's about her!" Alice said, her eyes focusing again as she looked at her brother. "She looked pissed off, annoyed, and scared all at once," she spoke as fast as she could.  
"Where was she?" Jasper asked, getting increasingly angry by the second.  
"I don't know. I couldn't see the teacher. There were maps behind her...that's all I saw," she said, still talking fast.  
"She's a sophomore. Maps. It's her world history class. Mr. Charlston," Edward said quickly. As soon as the words left his mouth, Jasper was gone.

"Jade, hey. Um, Jasper wants to give Jesse a ride home so he can ask her out on a date. You mind her meeting you at your house?" Alice asked Jade while her siblings went with Jasper to make sure he didn't do anything TOO terrible.  
"I guess....but remember, if she's not home soon, or I don't hear from her soon, our dad IS a cop," Jade replied as she cranked over the engine and left after Alice gave a nod. Jade was used to Jesse making plans last minute or randomly deciding to do something, so she didn't think twice about leaving her sister, aside from the fact that they barely knew these people.

As soon as Jade was gone, Alice joined the rest of the Cullen siblings in the classroom. Jasper picked up on Jesse's confusion as to how they had gotten there so fast, and what was going on. All she remembered was Mr. Charlton trying to feel her up while forcing his tongue down her throat, then she heard a thud and Jasper had him pinned to the wall. Then she blinked and saw Rosalie, Emmett and Edward at the door. She was surprised she remembered their names from when Jacob had explained them to her, then she saw Alice. After that she felt extremely freaked out and shocked and pissed and about 20 other emotions all at once, and then she blacked out.

When Jesse woke again, she was sitting in the front seat of Jasper's car. "Wha...?" she looked outside the window and couldn't place anything outside the trees. "Where...?"

"You're awake I see." Jasper said calmly. He drove aimlessly in the fading light. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Jesse sounded groggy and confused.

"Mr. Charlton decided to become a little too friendly with you today," his calm voice was strained. His brows furrowed together in the first show of anger Jesse had seen him make.

Jesse thought for a moment and it finally hit her. "Holy shit!! I thought that was a fucking nightmare!!! What happened? Why did you... Wait. How did?" Jesse stopped, her mind trying to put all the pieces together. "You were... And then Alice and your family. You were fast. Unbelievably fast. What happened!?" she was almost screaming at the top of her lungs. She felt something trying to push on her anger.

"Relax," Jasper said, trying to get the girl next to him to calm down, but he was unable too.  
"Relax?! What do you mean relax?! I just got harassed by a teacher...and you saved me! Why? How? I could have fought him off, I just got confused. Still am. How did you get there so fast?" She said, now managing to control her voice, but still talking extremely fast.  
"It's a long story, Jesse. I'll have to explain later. Calm down, please," he pleaded, placing a hand on her arm, trying to be careful not to scare her.  
"I'm calm. Get your hand off me. It's making me cold," she said, anger lacing every word as he removed his hand.  
Jasper was confused by her. He couldn't control her moods like everyone else. He could influence them a little, and he could sense what she felt, but he couldn't control it in the least. 

They pulled in front of her house, and he got out to open the door for her.  
"Thank you," she mumbled, not walking to the door. "What happened? How did you move around so fast? What happened? Please?" Jesse begged him to elaborate on the situation. "I'm calm now."  
"I know you aren't. Don't lie to me. Please, just wait until Saturday night. I promise I'll explain then," he searched her eyes, hoping she would wait. All he got for a response was a sigh, her eyes flash with annoyance and anger, and she turned and went into her house.


	8. Home

"Hey, what's up?" she said as she smiled at her dad and her sister, who were at the table. "Sorry I'm late. I was doing stuff."  
"He ask you out?" Jade asked bluntly.  
"No. I guess he got scared," she said, giving her sister an 'Ill tell you later' look.  
"So dad, anything interesting happen at work today?" Jesse asked as she grabbed a plate of food, sitting down to eat.  
"Some guy from your school was brought in after some kid beat him up. Apparently, the kid walked in on the teacher trying to force his girlfriend into something, and he beat the teacher up. The Cullen boys found him and brought him in after that," Charlie explained, shuddering at the thought of if that had happened to one of his own girls, not knowing the whole story.  
"Who did he try to harass?" Jade asked, slowly getting suspicious of what was going on.  
"Some girl in Jesse's grade. It was her teacher, Mr. Charlton," Charlie said.  
"Well, on the bright side, I'll go to health happy tomorrow. We'll have a sub! I'm gonna go do my homework," Jesse said as she stood, Jade following. They both put away their plates, said goodnight to Charlie then headed to their room.

"What happened?" Jade asked as soon as their door was closed. "It was you, wasn't it?" she questioned.  
"Yeah. I don't remember it all. I kinda blacked out. I remember him trying to feel me up after he had me cornered against a wall, and he forced his tongue in my mouth. Then I heard a bang. I saw Jasper there. I blinked and next thing I know, Jasper has him pinned to a wall, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward are in the doorway, then I  
blacked out. When I came too, I was in Jasper's car," she then continued to tell her sister the conversation with Jasper.  
"Something's not right," Jade said afterward.  
"What do you mean?" Jesse raised an eyebrow. She was laying with her sister on Jade's bed, her head on Jade's stomach. One of the few moments they were sisterly and affectionate like this with each other.  
"Well, I left because Alice had told me that Jasper wanted to give you a ride home so he could ask you out. When I looked to where the cars were, none of the other Cullen's were there. I guess that's when they were in the room. But how did they get there so fast? I saw them by their cars before Alice told me you were getting a ride with him," Jade said.

"I don't know. Jade, I have a question," Jesse looked at her sister, knowing she'd probably dismiss the question as Jesse being stressed and a lunatic.  
"What's up?" Jade asked.  
"Well, they got to the classroom faster than should have been possible. Jasper had they guy pinned to the wall like he was nothing. Their eyes are an odd color that changes. Often. It was as if they KNEW what was going to happen with what teacher, when and where. And every time I'm around Jasper, I feel...calmer...happier almost. Same with Alice. You don't think.....I mean, it can't be possible that they could be....do ya think?" Jesse asked, hoping her sister would know what she was getting at, and she wouldn't have to say it out loud.   
"Vampires? Please. I hardly think that's the explanation," Jade said.  
"Well, think about it, when you had a fever, Alice's hands were cold enough for you to cool off."  
"The school is cold. Plus she might have poor circulation."  
"Their eyes? Their the same color and they change, and yet all of them are adopted. Not to mention their all incredibly pale."  
"We're in Forks. Everyone is pale here," Jade didn't try to rationalize the eyes.  
"They got to the classroom extremely fast."  
Jade looked at her sister. "I don't think so, but who knows. I think you've been reading too many Ann Rice novels."


	9. Jacob Black is back

*next day*

"Jacob!" Jesse yelled as she saw the boys out front, bu his van in the school parking lot. "Your alive!" she yelled as she ran past her sister, past a few random students, past Jasper, Alice and the rest of the Cullens, and jumped on him.  
"Nice to see you too," he laughed.  
"You cut your hair!" she said, ruffling her fingers through the little bit of hair he did still have, frowning.  
"Hey Jake. How ya feeling?" Jade asked when she finally made her way over to him.

"I feel fine now. You'll have to tell me what I missed later. We're gonna be late for class," Jacob said as he saw the time.

When lunch rolled around, Jesse was mad at Jasper for not giving her any answers. When lunch came around, Alice and Jasper sat with their siblings, and Jesse sat with her back to their table. She decided against telling Jacob what happened at first, mostly because she still wasn't positive.

"She's deciding if she wants to tell them what happened yesterday," Edward said, hearing her thoughts. "Now she's deciding if she wants to go to health today, or if she's gonna go home," he spoke again to Jasper.  
"She won't go home. Her sister won't let her," Alice said. "Besides, she wants to talk to Jasper," she said again. A few minutes later Jesse had stood and come over to their table, standing in front of Jasper, staring him in the eyes.  
"Hey Alice," she said, waiving slightly, not looking away. "You and me need to talk," she said as she grabbed his arm, feeling his cold skin through the shirt.  
He looked over at Alice, who nodded, and then got up and walked away with Jesse.

"Please tell me what happened. I deserve to know what happened when I was passed out if I'm the reason it happened," Jesse started immediately, assuming they were out of ear shot of everyone else.  
"I told you I would explain it on Saturday. Please, just trust me. I swear to tell you," he said, looking in her eyes.  
"I'm not a patient person," she said back, still wanting her answer, though she knew she wouldn't get them.  
"I noticed," he smiled.  
"Why won't you just tell me?" Jesse questioned.  
"Because, I still need to decide how to explain everything. And it would take more time than we have to tell," he said, his accent causing Jesse to smile just the slightest, even though she was still upset.  
"Fine. I'll make it easy on you," she said as she walked off.  
"What does that mean?" he asked after her, but she just ignored him and continued to walk, grabbing her things from the table and heading to her next class.

"Edward?" Jasper looked to his brother for help.  
"I'm not repeating that," he said with a smile on his face.  
Jasper sighed, and went off to his next class. He could always talk to her in health.

Jacob found Jade in the hall way headed to class. "Hey!" He called, trying to get the girls attention.  
Jade looked through the crowd of kids milling the hall. Her eyes were drawn upward to Jacob.   
"Weren't you shorter? And what's up with the really baggy clothes?" Jade asked him when he found her.  
"Well that's what happens when you hit another growth spurt. And uh...as for the clothes. Blame Billie, he forgot to remind me to do laundry and I haven't gone clothes shopping for a while." The tall boy scratched his head.  
"Another growth spurt? Are you freaking kidding me? That isn't a growth spurt. I think you are just taking steroids." She nodded to herself.  
"What?!" Jacob yelled in indignation.  
Jade actually looked at the height of the boy. He was a year younger then her and last she checked, she was taller by a few inches. Now, she knew that boys naturally grew  
to be taller then girls on a general scale, but this was ridicules. She straighten up to her full height and compared the change. The boy was at least a full foot taller then her now, broader at the shoulders too. But Jade couldn't quite put her finger on the odd feeling she got from him now. He felt more confident. Stronger somehow.  
"That is just harsh, ya know?" Jacob entered their heath class ahead of Jade and stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Jacob?" Jade asked. She couldn't get past the boy. Jacob was shaking. His entire body rattled like a generator. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He was warm. Really really warm. "Jacob are you feeling alright?"

Alice and Jasper turned their heads, the looks on their faces made you think they smelt something extremely unpleasant. Their normally beautiful faces scrunched up in disgust. "So he is one of them...." Alice whispered to Jasper.

"Jacob!" Jade nearly yelled as all of the kids in class looked at the two of them stuck in the doorway.  
He finally snapped out of whatever it was that made him stall like that. "Come on Jake, lets get you in a seat." She said firmly, she didn't know what had him all freaked out but she didn't want to scare him.

Jesse ran into the classroom just before the late bell rang. She actually didn't look angry. She was happy.  
"Sorry teach! The new history teacher and I got busy talking. She gave me a note!" She ran the note by the teachers desk and sat down. The teacher smiled, which was kinda rare.   
"As long as you get here by the bell I don't care." He was relieved to see the smile on the girls face. Jesse sat down in her seat.  
"Well you look happy." Jade said, pulling out her book.  
"The teacher for my history class isn't an ass wipe and actually agrees with me about history." She practically beamed.  
Jade looked back and forth though class and noticed that Jacob, Jasper, and Alice never said a word.  
Each of the teenagers were as silent and as stiff as the grave.


	10. Piecing Together Insanity

"So, did you have a nice talk with Jasper at lunch today?" Jade asked, trying to start a conversation in the loud truck as they waited on a small shiny black Volvo to move out of their way.  
"Yup," was Jesse's short reply as the car in front of them moved out of the way.  
"God, he couldn't wait to talk to Alice til they got home? He HAD to block our car to talk to her?" Jesse spoke again, annoyed at the conversation with Jasper at lunch as she remembered it. "Dude, what was up with Jacob? Any idea?" Jesse looked to her sister, shaking off the day's events and happy again as she thought of how much fun she would have in her history class. For the first time in her life, she might actually LIKE history.  
"No clue. It was a bit....odd." Jade answered as they finally made it out of the parking lot of the crowded school and were now about halfway home.  
"He got HUGE too. I mean, is it just me or did he grow, like, a foot while he was out?" Jesse said, putting her hand almost to the roof of the truck for emphasis.  
"Yeah. It's weird....I didn't think it was physically possible to grow that much that fast....leave it to Jacob," she said pulling into the driveway. The girls laughed as they headed into the house.  
"Charlie?" Jesse called out as she heard a thump in the living room, not seeing the cruiser in the driveway.  
Jade put a protective hand in front of her sister as an instinct, inching forward as Jesse slapped her hand down. Jade rolled her eyes.  
"Hello?" Jade said. They rounded the corner in a fighting stance to see Jacob in the living room.  
"How the HELL did you get in here?!" Jesse asked as she relaxed a bit.  
"And before us!" Jade continued.  
"It helps to have a car that goes over 50 mph," he laughed, pointing at the place that Charlie keeps a spare key, just in case.  
"Whatever, what happened with you at the beginning of class?"  
"With the shaking and stuff....are you sure you should be at school?"  
"You still feel really hot."  
"And how did you grow so fast?" Jesse and Jade started spitting out questions as fast as they could think of them.  
"That's what I came by for. I wanted to talk to you guys. I don't know who else to go to and I need to talk to SOMEONE about this..." he said, hesitantly, motioning for the girls to sit down.  
Jesse sat down in the overly sized chair that she liked to lounge in on the weekends.  
Jade stood in the closed doorway. "You're not going to tell us that you really are on steroids are you? Cause if you are I'm gonna have to kick your ass."  
Jacob laughed a little. "No. It's not steroids."  
Jesse looked confused. "Steroids?"  
Jacob looked at Jesse. "Long story. Come on just sit down. I've got a story to tell yea."  
"Story? All of this for a story?" Jesse asked, she spread out on the chair, only leg going over the arm of it  
"We Quileute are descended from-" He swallowed a moment. Jacob looked as if he was gathering his thoughts. He continued to tell them about his tribe elders and how the cold ones came and killed most of his tribe. He spoke about the wolves driving them away and how the line was passed down. And finally how they made a treaty with a small group of cold one's that claimed to not feed on humans.  
"So wait. These....cold one's. They're vampires....right?" Jesse asked. She was sitting up in the chair now. Jacob had her full attention.  
Jade stood next to the couch the boy sat on, leaning against it. She had her eyes closed but didn't say anything.  
"Yes. You could call them that..." Jacob studied both of their faces for a reaction.  
"So what does this have to do with you?" Jesse questioned.  
"How does this answer our questions?"  
Jacob sighed, looking at the clock, "I gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said, leaving the house before they had a chance to protest. The girls decided to just ignore what just happened until later that night, Jesse starting on her homework while Jade started to take things out for dinner

Charlie had to stay late at the office so Jade was only making dinner for the two of them. Jesse continued to write on a report she had due in her English class. Jade was cutting up an onion when she finally stopped. Her head was going round and round trying to figure out what the hell was going on with the Cullen's and Jacob. She thought about the things that Jesse told her with Jacob and the others. Their eyes. Their skin. They were never around when it was really sunny. How fast they were when they found her in the history room. And then the story that Jacob told Jesse and her. The Cold Ones.  
Jade put the knife down. "Holy shit...." She remembered the way Jacob looked when he saw Jasper and Alice. The looks on their faces.  
"Did you say something Jade?" Jesse asked without looking up from her homework.  
Jade slowly turned to her sister, her mouth open in disbelief. "Stop me if I'm starting to sound insane...cause I'm sure I am now. But..... The Cullen's are.... are vampires and..." She scoffed at herself and finally locked eyes with her sister. "And Jake is....a wolf?"  
"Okay, when I said it, I was still freaked out from what happened with the teacher. I think your just going crazy! Seriously, I think high school and the general stupidity of modern day society has officially cracked you," Jesse laughed, trying to stay focused on the paper she had to write, not wanting to be distracted.  
"Think about it Jesse," Jade said calmly as she walked over to her sister and sat next to her. "The Cullen's, well Alice at least, is constantly cold as ice. You were right, they did get to you pretty damn quick. And their never around when it's sunny," Jade started to re-list Jesse's previous reasons for believing such a ridiculous myth.  
"Okay, I got it. Your making fun of me, right?" Jesse laughed at her sister. "I mean, okay, let's say the vampire Cullen theory is right, but Jake? A wolf? Seriously?" Jesse let out a giggle as she looked back to her paper.  
Jade sighed, walking back over to the onions and began cutting them, trying to decide how to convince her sister about both, the vampire and the wolf things, or if she was just going nuts.


	11. Sneaking out, Wolves and Legends

When the two girls went to bed, Jade made sure to stay up until her sister was asleep.  
"Jesse." She said at a normal volume. She knew that if she could be that loud, her sister would practically sleep though anything. With her PJ's still on Jade crawled out of bed and tip-toed past their fathers room. When she managed to get out of the house Jesse was waiting by their truck.  
Jade almost freaked. "Window. Drain pipe?" She breathed out.  
Jesse yawned and stretched out her back. "Yeah. We really need to move that rose bush..."  
"Oooo." Jade winched, opened the door for her sister and went to the drivers seat.  
"So." Jesse yawned again. "Where are we headed?"  
"Are you serious? You followed me and you don't know.....ughh...The Reservation." Jade pulled out of the drive way and headed north to the rez.  
"We are going to go..." Jesse looked at the clock on the dash. It said three, but the two never figured out how to set it back and forth for daylight savings time so it still showed one hour ahead. "....at 2 o'clock in the morning, to talk to Jacob? You know if we wake up Billie, he's gonna run us over with his wheel chair."

When the girls got to the Black's house, they looked into Jacob's room through the window.  
"He's not there." Jesse said, yawning again.  
"No shit." Jade walked around to other side of the house and looked into Billie's room. The old man slept like a baby.  
"Living room? Maybe he passed out on the couch?" Jesse offered, trying to keep quiet. Jacob wasn't in the living room either.  
"Oookay." The two said together, leaning against their truck.  
"Maybe he went to stay at Quil or Embry's place?" Jesse offered.  
"On a school night?"  
"We are out at 2 in the morning, trying to talk to him....on a school night."  
"Yeah. Well that's different." Jade sighed.  
When the girls started to climb into the truck again, Jade stopped. "Hey..."  
"What?" Jesse asked, climbing out of the seat.  
"I swear I just saw something..." Jade looked into the woods.  
"Yeah....trees. Jade come on. I want to go home and back to bed." Then there was a howl from deep in the woods.  
"Was that...." Jesse looked at her sister.  
"A wolf." they said together. Jade almost looked crazy. A smiled crept over her lips.  
Jesse looked a little surprised. But then the two where off into the woods, smacking branches out of their faces as they ran through the trees  
The girls came to a clearing where a stream ran through the rocks. They almost screamed at what they saw in front of them. "Holy..." Jesse whispered.  
"Shh" Jade said, hoping the beasts in front of them wouldn't take notice to the girls. No such luck. The huge animals turned their heads towards the girls and studied them. The girls just stood there, to scared to move at first.

Both girls tried to run. However, running at the same time in a crowed wood was a bad idea for two very uncoordinated girls. Jesse and Jade turned and slammed into each other, planting their asses to the ground. The ridiculously large, in the girls opinion, wolves slowly stocked up to the two of them. One in particular walked forward and stuck it's muzzle into Jade's face. Jade stopped breathing. She looked into the chocolate colored wolves dark eyes. She refused to blink for fear of it eating her within that blink. Jesse was stuck between trying to help her sister and not getting other others wolves closer to them. The wolf in Jade's face sniffed her, nudged her just the slightest with its nose and backed of about a foot. Jesse watched in confusion.

Jesse watched her sister and the massive wolf in confusion, then slowly all her talks with her sister, and Jake's stories, finally sank in and hit her like a ton of bricks in the head. "HOLY SHIT! JACOB?!?! You...but...no...it's not....what?" Jesse said almost to fast to be words.  
The wolves looked around to each other, then to the apparent leader of the pack, a massive black wolf, bigger than the rest, and watched, almost as if they were waiting for something. The big black wolf squatted, and then lunged over the chocolate wolf by Jade, tearing off into the woods. Not even a full second later they were all gone, behind the cover of the trees, and the girls were alone on the woods floor, scared, shocked, and still flat on their asses. After a few moments they gained their composure, stood up and walked back to the truck.  
"Do i have a spare pair of clothes in the truck?" Jade managed to breath out.  
"No...why?" Jesse asked.  
"I may have shit my pants." Jade sat down on her ass again, leaning on the tires of the truck.  
There was a rustle from the woods and Jacob came out alone. Wearing a pair of jean shorts, he rubbed at the back of his head and looked at the two girls sheepishly  
"What the...." Jesse said, extremely confused.  
"It's late. What are you guys doing here?" Jacob asked, looking more at Jade.

"We came to talk to you!" Jade shouted. She was hysterical now. "What the hell is this all about?"  
"I know it's been a long time but has she always been this angry?" Jacob looked at Jesse.

"Yup!" Jesse said with a smile, then thought about what just happened again, despite her efforts not to think at all. "Okay! I'm with her! What the hell is going on Jake? You barely talk to us, your out of school....what's going on?" Jesse questioned, yelling. At this point a light turned on on the porch of the Black residence and Billy wheeled out of the doorway.  
"Shit," the girls said under their breath.  
"What's going on?" Billy questioned.  
"It's nothing dad," Jacob replied as the girls got in the truck but didn't turn it on.

Jacob gave a nervous laugh. "Well. You guys know now. So I can explain it to you. But it's really late. I think I should tell you tomorrow at lunch. Quil and Embry will love to mess with me over it all too...."  
"Oh hell no." Jade said, she jumped out of the car and walked straight up to Jacob. "You Jacob black, have had us wait long enough. You will explain it now. I don't care how tired I am tomorrow. Got it?"  
"Yesch..." Jacob looked back to his house. "Alright then...come inside." Jacob let them up the walk and through the door.  
Jade and Jesse followed. "And please, for the love of God! Put on a shirt!"

Jacob disappeared into another room and returned with a shirt. Billy just looked baffled for a few moments, trying to figure out what was going on. Jacob explained to his dad that he had told Jesse and Jade the tales of the Cold Ones and how their people were descended from wolves; Jade explained how they got there, and Jesse passed out. Jade decided to let her sister sleep on the couch while she talked to Jacob and Billy about what was going on, and then she would tell her sister about it later. During Jacob explaining about everything they all heard a thump, followed by Jesse moaning.  
"Ow!" she said as she got up. rubbing her head and looking at the clock. "Shoot! Jade! Charlie!" Jesse said as she took off out the door and to the truck. Jade looked confused until she saw that it was almost time for Charlie to wake up for work. They had to be quick to sneak back in without him hearing the roar of the truck engine.  
"So what happened?" Jesse asked as Jade sped home.  
"Jake explained it. Their werewolves....something to do with genetics and a whole lot of other stuff," Jade started, but then decided that in order to explain it properly she would wait until they went to the Cullen's house on Saturday and see what they had to tell the girls. Then she could have them fill in the holes in Jacob's stories, and hopefully Jesse would be less confused than she would be if Jade explained everything now.  
"I'll tell you later," she said simply as they pulled up to their house with 5 minutes to spare before Charlie would have to wake up.  
They slowly opened the door and ran up to their rooms to get ready for the last school day of the week.


	12. Bad Puns and Quick Escalation

When the girls pulled up into the driveway, Alice was the first to greet them. She practically mowed them down.   
"Are you alright?" She seemed frantic. "I mean of course you are alright. You are here aren't you." She smiled at the two of them and straightened out their clothes as if they were wrinkled.  
"What?!" The two girls stared at Alice as if she were insane.  
"Nothing. Let's go, we're going to be late," she said sweetly as she turned around, catching up to her 'siblings' as the warning bell rang.  
"I think it's the water," Jade said.  
"Must be," Jesse said as they looked at each other, then hurried to their classes.  
When lunch hit, Jacob, Quill and Embry where back in their normal seats, their backs turned away from the Cullen's. Quill and Embry seemed to be having their own inside joke with Jacob, because they were laughing at his expense, but wouldn't let the girls into the joke. Jacob on the other hand just looked embarrassed. Jasper looked up at the table in question. He looked to his brother for help.  
"She's wondering about you. When is she not wondering about you." Edward whispered.  
Jasper nodded. He wanted to assure Jesse that he would in fact tell her everything.  
"Dude, just go and talk to her for a second. I mean, what could it hurt? Does she even know you like her as much as you do?" Emmett laughed at his brother.  
Jasper narrowed his eyes.  
"Yeah, didn't think so."  
Jasper decided that he would go and tell to just wait one more day. He would explain everything at the party. But as Jasper approached the table he felt the most aggressive emotions he had ever felt in his entire life. And he trained newborns. Really not wanting to deal with three very angry wolves and their stench to boot, Jasper took a sharp left and circumnavigated the lunch room, making his way to get a glass of water, then back to his family.  
"Pussy." Emmett scoffed. He stood up and walked with an arrogant stride to the table of doom. "Hey Jade. Jesse." He said leaning in between the girls.  
Jacob, Quill, and Embry looked livid.

Hey....which one are you?" Jesse questioned, looking the broad man up and down once before rolling her eyes and looking back to her friends at the table.  
"I'm Emmett. How are you doing today?" He smiled, not paying attention to the growling sounds coming from the other three. Jesse had finally some what accepted that the three could change into over sized dogs, and was now able to laugh at it, mostly in an attempt to help her accept it better. "Guys, don't make me get a newspaper," she said. Jade let out a giggle while the other three stopped growling, but gave her a death glare, then shifted it to Emmett.  
Emmett let out a laugh that was so loud it could probably be heard outside. "Cute AND funny," he said as he wrapped an arm around her. "I like you," he smiled at her. Jesse tried to figure out what was going on when her eyes swept sideways towards the Cullen table. Edward was hiding a smile, Rosalie had the same look fixed on Jesse that the wolf-boys had on Emmett, Alice looked worried, and Jasper had the same expression as Rosalie did, but focused on Emmett.  
"Thanks. Your not so bad looking yourself. See you at the party tomorrow night?" she questioned, leaning a little bit into him as she stood up.  
"For sure," he smiled as the bell rang and they parted ways to go to their classes

"Why do you feel the need to torture the poor boy?" Jade asked as her sister walked into the room and sat down. Jacob was quick to sit when he came in, seeing that Alice and Jasper weren't there yet.  
"It's fun," Jesse smiled. Alice and Jasper sat in their seats. About ten minutes into class Jesse was passed a not from Jake. 'You guys can't go to that party tomorrow night' it read. 'why not' Jesse mouthed. Jacob took back the paper and began writing on it, Jade looking over his shoulder.  
'didn't you get anything from the stories i told you guys?'  
Jesse read the note. 'That they are more than likely vampires...'  
Jacob looked almost on the verge of exploding. Jade put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down instantly.  
'they are not 'more than likely'. They are vampires! You can't trust those blood sucking leaches!'  
Jade reached over to take the note and write her own, 'They haven't done anything to us yet.'  
Jesse stole the note before Jacob could rebuttal.  
'They have been nothing but nice to us.'

'Trust me. They are bad. You can't go to that party. Come hang out in La Push instead' Jacob replied.  
'I want to hear what they have to say. Besides, they did save me. I owe them at least that much.' Jesse replied.  
'Saved you? From what?' Jake replied. Before Jesse had a chance to reply, the bell rang. "So, we'll see you at our house tomorrow at 8. Do you want us to come  
get you or do you think you can find it?" Alice questioned, her smile bright and friendly, even with Jacob giving her a death glare.  
"I think we can find it," Jade said confidently.  
"We'll see you there," Jesse smiled at Alice, finally acknowledging Jasper's existence. "You'll explain tomorrow." Jesse said, more stating than asking.  
"I did swear it, didn't I?" Jasper smiled. Jesse's expression towards him lightened drastically and she gave a friendly, warm smile as he turned and walked out the door with Alice.  
"Come on Jake. Let's go kidnap the other 2 and get a pizza. I'll explain everything that I remember," Jesse said, returning to the topic with Jacob. He agreed, then he Quil and Embry got in his van and they followed Jesse and Jade's truck to the pizza place.

The group sat in the pizza parlor at the far corner of the store. Jesse explained what happened with Mr. Charlton and how Jasper came in with the others and saved her from being raped. Jade was silent through the story, her face showing she wished she could have been there to knock the teacher right out.  
"That still doesn't say anything. Those leaches could strike at anytime!" Embry growled. "You can't trust them as far as you can throw them."  
"I think I'll have to agree with Jesse. That's really for us to decide isn't it." Jade said sternly. "We're going to that party; like it or not." Jesse and she got up just as the waiter came to take their order.  
"Fine." Jacob growled in a huff. "But I'm coming with you!" He stopped the girls from leaving by standing in front of Jade. The waiter's eyes widened and he slowly walked away.  
"Like hell you are!" Jesse scoffed at the tall boy.  
Quil and Embry looked a little apprehensive about the decision. They would rather not go anywhere near the blood suckers if they could help it.  
"I'm not gonna let you go to that damn leach fest alone." Jacob said.  
"Excuse me?" Jesse complained. She shifted her weight on one hip. "Who said you could tell us what to do?"  
Jade was almost in a staring match with Jacob. "No." She said simply.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You are not coming with us."  
"Like hell I'm not."  
By this time the entire parlor was staring at them. One teen was eating popcorn like this was better then a soap opera. And it was.  
"Jacob I swear. If I see hide or fur of you at all near the Cullen's we won't ever speak to you again." She stood tall for her shorter frame.  
Jesse almost laughed.   
Quil looked at Embry. "No wonder why he imprinted on her." They whispered to each other.   
With that the girls made their way out of the pizza parlor and left in the truck.

"You should've told him you'd skin him. Or you'd tan his hide," Jesse giggled as they headed home.  
"He better not show up," was all Jade could say. "Did you happen to catch what Quil and Embry were saying? I didn't hear it. I was too busy yelling at Jake," Jade asked her sister.  
"Nope. I was preoccupied," Jesse responded. The girls dropped the subject of the guys for the night. 

 

The next day was pretty boring, as Jesse was anxiously waiting for it to be time for them to leave; she was even ready early for once; and Jade was just being lazy.


	13. Making Friends

"You ready?" Jade asked as Jesse jumped up from her seat. "Take that as a yes," Jade laughed.  
"Bye Charlie!" they both yelled. He said bye and reminded them of their 11 o'clock curfew.  
When they pulled up to the house they both stared at it, mouths open and eyes wide. Jesse started to laugh, though, when she saw the vampires all standing in the living room.  
"What's so funny?" Jade asked. Edward smiled but didn't say anything.  
"I....I read a book..." Jesse started. Jade immediately faked a laugh.  
"Your right! That is funny!" Jade said. Jesse glared at her sister and smacked her on the back of the head. They moved up to the front door, still talking when Jasper opened it for them.  
"I read a book once called the Glass House. It's the first book in the Morganville Vampire series. The house here. It's glass....vampires...it's funny," Jesse continued to explain, trying not to burst out laughing again.  
"How do you..." Jasper began to question, he came to stand just by Jesse's elbow when the girls finally came into the house.  
"You can thank the dogs for that one," Jade started.  
"Speaking of, before we get started with our little...chat, you guys are supposed to have super senses....theoretically....can't you, like, sniff them out? Make sure they didn't follow us here?"  
"You don't have to worry. They have a very distinct smell and there wouldn't be a way for us to miss them," Alice said.   
From the area of the house that the two girls thought to be the kitchen, came two other vampires neither of the girls know. An older man with dark blond hair and a kind smile was followed out by a beautiful woman. Jesse and Jade noticed they all had the same, golden brown eyes.  
"Smell?" Jesse asked? "What do you mean?"  
Jasper answered. "To our noses, the werewolves have a-how should I say it? -very pungent odor."  
Edward looked at Jade a cheeky smile on his face. She hadn't said anything when his father and mother came into the living room. Jade was trying desperately not to stare at Carlisle Cullen.  
"Good evening. My name is Carlisle. I'm the father to this group of, rather rambunctious children. This is Esme, my wife." He held out his hand to the girls.  
"Hi." Esme smiled. She had as bight a look in her eyes as Alice. "I hope you both are hungry. We made dinner."

"Its nice to meet you both," Jesse said as she and Jade both shook their hands, Jade trying her hardest to focus on anything BUT Carlisle.  
"We haven't officially met yet. I'm Edward," he said as he reached for their hands, smiling at Jade the whole time.  
"Emmett," the one who had hit on Jesse earlier said, shaking Jade's hand, seeing as he knew Jesse already. He hugged Jesse, seeing a hint of annoyance flash across Jasper's face, who was behind Jesse. As quick as the emotion was shown in his eyes, it was gone.  
"This is Rosalie," Emmett said, pointing to the blonde next to him.  
She just glared daggers at Jesse.   
As soon as introductions were over Jesse was the first to speak.  
"I heard something about food?" Jesse smiled at Esme.  
All the Cullen's laughed with Jesse while Jade just stared at her. They all headed to the Vampire's kitchen.

"Do you think you made enough for an army?" Jade asked when she saw the spread. There were three kinds of salads, two large bowls of steaming soup, a roast, ham, pasta, fried cheese, rolls, olives and fruit, all set out on the table artfully.  
"Well no one seemed to know what you liked, so I figured you could make it a buffet." Esme was smiling because while the comment seemed rude, the two girls were looking at the food with hunger and amazement.  
"Please help yourselves." Carlisle offered, pulling out two chairs around the table.  
Everyone sat down as Alice, Esme, and Jasper helped the girls make their plates.  
"Alright. So we got a history lesson from the wolves...." Jesse began, taking a drink to swallow her food. Edward made a face at the thoughts going through the girls heads from the night Jacob told them of the shape shifters. Jade looked away from Carlisle long enough to notice his face change seemingly at random.  
Edward looked at her and smirked. Carlisle ended up telling the girls how they got here, and how the family met. Jade and Jesse listened with wrapped attention.  
"Alice saw me coming, she helped me out, and she was the first family i had after that. She's been my sister the longest. Then we ran into Carlisle. Now, here we are," Jasper finished up.  
"Cool! So, wait....," Jesse was having difficulty wording her question.  
"If you live off of animals, wouldn't that make you weaker than other Vampires?" Jade asked, piecing things together.  
"Yes, but not by much, physically at least," Carlisle said.  
The girls sat there, admiring the perfect family for a moment, taking in all of their appearances after their stories were told.  
"Jasper, why are you the only single one in the family?" Jesse asked. He looked to Alice, then to Edward for a hair of a second.

Jade slowly turned to her sister and gave her a look. Edward burst out into laughter.  
"I...I've just never really found anyone for me I guess." If he could blush he would have.  
Jesse blinked. "Oh. Okay!" She seemed happy with the answer.  
Jade looked away from a snickering Edward and looked back at Jasper. "You said Alice saw you coming." She looked at Alice now. "What did he mean by that?"  
Alice clung onto Edwards arm with a rather smug look on her face.  
"Alice can see into the future. Just clips really." Edward started to explain.  
"I can see many possible futures. But it takes the final decision to get a really good read." Alice's bell of a voice said proudly.  
"That's amazing!" Jesse exclaimed. "Can you all do that?"  
"Not that in particular. We all brought our own traits over with us." Carlisle began to explain.  
Esme smiled. "Emmett is exceptionally strong, stronger then any of us." The large vampire flexed his muscles and gave a cocky grin. Jesse laughed. Jasper and Rosalie frowned.  
Esme continued. "Edward can read minds." And that cocky grin was right back on his face.  
"So that's what you've been sniggering at!" Jade almost yelled.  
"Sniggering?" Edward raised and eyebrow.  
Jade blushed. "Yes sniggering. You got a problem with it?"  
Everyone laughed and Esme continued. "Rosalie brought over her sheer tenacity."  
"She's just pigheaded." Edward said. Emmett laughed with him while the family smiled and he got an elbow in the gut.  
"Carlisle brought over his absolute kindness and control." She kissed his hand. "I inherited unwavering love, and Jasper  
can even out moods."

"Wait a minute...." Jesse thought for a moment, then turned to Jasper. "SO THAT'S WHY!" she shouted. This time Jade laughed at the same time as Edward, and for the same reason.  
"What?" Esme asked.  
"Before the thing with the history teacher when i still had that......of a teacher," Edward laughed again at the words she used in her mind to describe the man, "I would go to Health all mad, and when Jasper was there, I left in a good mood by the end of class, but when he wasn't, i left in a bad mood still," Jesse explained, making a weird  
face at her own wording. "That didn't make sense..." she pause. Edward smiled.  
"I don't like you," Jesse said to Edward, half joking.  
"You will, over time," Alice smiled knowingly.  
Jesse and Jade looked at Alice and then at each other. "That's gonna take getting used to," Jesse smiled.  
"Don't think i ever will," Jade nodded in agreement with herself.

The girls enjoyed the rest of the night. Emmett challenged Jade to see who could make the largest house of cards. Emmett won of course but only by a floor and and crooked chimney. Edward played the piano most of the night, Alice and Jade speaking with him from time to time. Jesse tried her best to play a four way match at chess. She did well at first with only two tables. Then Jasper had her go up to three and finally to four. Jasper won. No surprise there. Carlisle and Esme were more then happy to tell the girls all kinds of different things about the kids for the past 50 or so years that they had been together. Rosalie had been stranded in the dessert because she got lost once in their many moves. Emmett was attacked by a bear that he actually couldn't beat, due to the fact that if he killed it, it's cub wouldn't be able to survive. So he had to run away from it. The bear chased him for 5 miles before giving up. All the while Emmett was screaming his head off. Alice...hadn't really had any really embarrassing moments. She saw them all coming.  
"Bitch." Emmett said. And Edward smacked him for it.  
Jasper and Edward were stranded out in the middle of no where and it would be at least 3 days before they got to any city, even running. So they found a single house.  
"The house leaned." Edward said bluntly.  
"What do you mean leaned?" Jesse asked.  
Edward stood up to give a visualization.  
"You stood in front of it and you had to lean to make it straight." He leaned over to the left.  
"The porch creaked....a lot." Jasper said, a look of almost dread came over his face.  
Everyone laughed and Carlisle finished his story.  
The house had a very old man and they asked to use his phone to call Carlisle. The old man seemed to have died on the porch, it took him so long to answer. But, he finally said yes. He was so slow and the boys were so polite, they didn't want to rush the poor man. They feared giving him a heart attack. It took the man 20 minutes to  
get to the phone just to hand it to Jasper to make the call.  
"I wondered if I should have made tea just to pass the time." Edward said.  
"What would you have done with the tea? You can't really drink it." Jade blinked.  
"Could if we wanted to, but it would have been something to do." He shrugged.

"Jasper, at one point, tried to control his mood and make him feel happier to see if the old man would move faster, but he just looked like he was gonna have a heart attack," Edward laughed. Jasper just smiled at the look on the mans face.  
"At least he would have died happy," Jesse laughed. Jade looked at her funny and held back a smile. Edward smiled at Jades thought.  
"What?....OH GOD! That's not what I meant," Jesse shouted, laughing again.  
"Sure you didn't." Jade laughed. She looked over at the time, the clock said 11: 12. "Well sad to say, we have to get going now. Charlie will be waiting up for us."  
"Charlie is a good man." Esme smiled.  
"Yea, our dad has always been pretty protective of us." Jesse said, standing up with Jade. All the boys stood except for Emmett, who was never really good with manners. Jasper and Edward lead the girls to the door and Jasper walked them out to their car.  
"I'm really glad that you came tonight." He almost whispered. He smiled a rear smile.  
Jade smiled and walked to the other side of the car, slipping into the driver seat to give the two a little privacy.

"So you control emotions, huh?" Jesse said with a smile as her sister got in the car.  
"Yup. Except yours," He added the last part quickly.  
"Sure. How do I know that?" Jesse teased.  
"Well I did try, I admit. But I couldn't. That first day you came to health mad. I tried to make you feel better, but it didn't work," he said with a weird face.  
"Ha! I'm special!" Jesse laughed. "Too bad i cant repel Edwards powers," she added.  
"JESSE! NOT COOL!" Edward yelled as she laughed, leaving Jasper looking confused.  
"Lets just say I gave him a mental image he wont be getting rid of soon," she smiled.  
"So you know vampires and werewolves....that's not weird for you? You seem pretty comfortable with it," Jasper questioned the girl inches in front of him.  
"Eh. I guess if anyone could befriend such creatures it would be us," Jesse smiled, gesturing towards herself and her sister. Jasper smiled.  
"Jesse, come on. We're late!" Jade yelled.  
"I guess I should go," She said giving him a hug.  
"Yeah...Before you go, you think you'll want to come back tomorrow? We're gonna play baseball. You should join us," he said, still hugging her.  
"I'll talk to Jade. Alice will know the answer I'm assuming," Jesse said as Alice popped out of the door.  
"We'll pick you up around noon," she said then disappeared again.  
The two laughed and then Jasper gave Jesse a quick peck on the cheek.  
"See you tomorrow," they said and the girls left.


	14. Going out

When they got home Charlie and Jacob were watching the basketball game on the TV. Jade took one look at the boy and made a straight retreat for her room.  
"Jade wait!" Jacob called out, following her up.

"What's that all about?" Charlie asked Jesse as he gave her a hug.  
"Eh. Guy trouble. Oh is that pie?" Jesse saw the still warm apple pie on the table.  
"Yeah Jake brought it over not too long ago. Sue Clearwater made it." Charlie grabbed another plate to give a slice to his daughter.

Jacob caught the door of the girls room before it slammed on him.  
"Jade please wai-oh man you smell." Jade growled.  
"Seriously that is not going to make me want to talk to you anymore then before." She was trying to close the door on his hand.  
"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, you smell like those blood suckers."  
"Who are wonderful people by the way." Jade leaned her back into the door, just the slightest bit hoping it would brake the boys fingers.  
Jacob wasn't really trying too hard to keep the door open with one hand. But it was getting a little harder. For some reason these girls were strong. "Please Jade I just want to talk to you for a sec."  
"You just did, now leave." Jade finally gave up and backed away from the door.  
Jacob didn't expect this and it cause him to fly back, knocking his head into the wall behind him.  
Jade stood in the doorway glaring.  
"Look," He said, still sprawled on the floor. "I'm sorry for the things I said, but it's been this way in my family for centuries. I just want to protect you."  
"We are fine Jacob. See?" Jade tilted her head side to side, exposing her neck to him. "No bite marks."  
Jacob didn't look away from her neck, a blush forming over the bridge of his nose.  
Jade narrowed her eyes. She didn't know much but she knew a few things about dogs and wolves.  
"Don't you even finish that thought. Get out." She pointed to the stairs to her left.  
"W-why are you so angry with me?" Jacob tried to reason. Jade didn't say anything. She just pointed.  
"Fine." Jacob huffed, stood up and retreated down the stairs.

"You alright Jake?" Jesse asked around a mouthful of pie.  
"Yeah." He said smiling at Jesse. "I'll talk to you guys later. Thanks Charlie! It was fun. I'll tell Billy you said hi."  
"Night Jake." And with that he left

 

The next day the girls woke just before Charlie left to go fishing.  
"Dad, we're going to play baseball today with the Cullens," Jade stated as they walked downstairs. Charlie paused at the door.  
"I dunno. You guys can barely walk around the house without injuring yourselves sometimes. And you wanna play baseball?" he said.  
"Well, we'll probably watch more than play," Jesse smiled. Charlie agreed and let them go, telling them to call if they'll be out late and he left. They got dressed and ate, finishing their routines just as there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey Jas-...your not Jasper," Jesse stopped as she saw Jake standing in the doorway.  
"Your seeing them again?" he asked, anger in his voice. Jade walked back into her room when she heard him speak.  
"Yeah. Deal with it," Jesse said annoyed as another car pulled up to the driveway.  
"Ugh, why?" Jacob questioned as Alice and Jasper got out of the car.  
"Because its part of our secret plan to annoy you. We have to go," Jesse said as Jade walked downstairs finally, pushing past him and walking towards the car.  
"Jade wait!" he said, grabbing her arm. Jesse knew he would still see her past Jade, so she gave Jasper a longer hug than she normally would have, and kissed him, which surprised even Jasper.  
"What?" Jade asked, jerking her arm out of the boys grip.  
"Don't go," he said slowly. "Please," he added as she turned.  
"You could come with us," Jesse shouted. Alice and Jasper gave her a warning look.  
"Or you guys could come up to La Push and....cliff dive? With us?" Jacob asked, knowing the vampires would have no choice but to decline if the girls went.  
"Sorry, we already made the plans with them," Jade said as she walked off to the car and got in. They could see Jacob shaking through the back window. He ran towards the woods, changing to the overgrown wolf as he hit the treeline just as a big clap of thunder rolled through the air.  
"This should be a fun game," Jasper smiled to his sister, who sat in the back with Jade, leaving Jesse the front with Jasper.  
"Haha! I got shotgun!" Jesse gloated.  
"This is the only car that will happen in," Jade teased as they sped through the town towards the fields.


	15. Baseball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the similarities between this and the original story, but my sister and I were having trouble moving things along. But when things get difficult, it's best to go back to basics. However, we have changed up the roles a bit, so it's not identical at least. All credits for the basis of this chapter, though, go to the original author of the TWILIGHT series.

The clouds were dark in the valley as the Cullen family all gathered. Each one was geared up and looked happy to finally be out to play a game. Jesse and Jade looked at each other and stood near the car.  
"Would you like to play with us?" Jasper looked at Jesse then Jade.  
"I couldn't play this game if my life depended on it. So uh. I'll just keep score." Jade waved him off.  
Jesse laughed. "I doubt I could keep up with you guys. I'd love to watch though."  
And Edward laughed.  
Jesse merely look at her sister. "At least I'll know exactly when you are thinking something bad."  
Jade, who really couldn't deny it, just shrugged.  
"Alright here it comes!" Alice chimed. The thunder rolled in and the game began.  
Just two minutes into the game and Jade looked at Jesse. "Are you seeing this?"  
"Nope."  
"Thank god I'm not the only one."  
The vampires were so fast it was hard to figure out what was going on.  
"Ah! I saw that you were out!" Alice chimed to Emmett, pointing her finger. "Don't cheat now big brother!"  
Everyone laughed. "Could you guys call it?" Edward asked.  
"I think he was out. Yea I'm sure he was cause Jasper had it to home just before Emmett slid in." Jesse offered.  
Edward raised an eyebrow. "Between Emmett and Jade, my mind will never be clean again."

The game went on for a few more minutes, Jesse and Jade calling shots as best they could, though they weren't much help. Thunder rolled through the sky again as Alice got a worried look on her face. Edward saw her vision, and Jasper sensed her worry.  
"Stop!" she yelled, a slightly worried tone in her voice. In a moment Jasper was directly in front of Jesse, Edward and Emmett in front of Jade, Carlisle front and center, and Esme, Rosalie and Alice flanked their sides. A group of 3 Vampires came walking through the fog and made themselves visible.  
"Hello, we're sorry to interrupt. We weren't aware any other vampires were in the area until we heard the commotion," The blonde one said. The taller dark one stared at Rosalie's face as the had it tilted down a bit, trying not to be recognized. A female with fire red hair stared at Jesse and Jade, licking her lips a her bright red eyes flickered between the two.

Carlisle relaxed just the slightest to still be on guard, he bowed his head once and smiled. "Of course, We've lived in this territory peacefully for some time now. However it's not well known we are here."  
Jasper clutched his hands and sent the feelings he was getting to Edward. He wanted him to read the minds of the group. Edward gave a small nod eventually looked to Rosalie. Alice stiffened, her eyes glazed over.  
"My name is James. This is my mate Victoria and our companion Laurent." James pointed to each one.  
Rosalie looked more closely at the group and much closer at the dark skinned man. The woman, Victoria, continued to lick her lips at the smell of human blood.  
"My name is Carlisle. This is my family. We were just playing a game of baseball. Would you like to join us?"  
"Don't you think it would be uneven?" James was still trying to be civil and not smack his lips.  
Edward perked up. "Rose and two others were just leaving."  
Rosalie hid her face just the slightest and walked closer to Jade and Jesse. "Come on." She said quietly.  
Laurent was beginning to shake. He knew it was Rosalie. The woman he fell in love with so many years  
ago. He wanted her. He wanted to pay her back for rejecting him. He wanted to make sure she didn't have the chance to be with anyone else.  
"We would love to then." James said, almost sneering.  
Jasper turned to Jesse. "Take Jade and go with Rosalie." He practically shoved her into her sister who was already being pulled by Rosalie.  
Laurent lunged then.  
"Rosalie! Get them out of here!" Edward yelled at his sister.  
Rosalie threw the two into the car she brought with Emmett and drove.


	16. Plan "R"

"You wanna explain what the hell is going on?" Jesse snapped as Rosalie weaved in and out of traffic.  
"Its a long story. The basic version, though, is he was the one who made me. He was in love with me. When I rejected him and ran away, he didn't take it so well," Rosalie said as she pulled into her driveway.  
"Why are we here?" Jade and Jesse questioned.  
"Well, I panicked," she stated simply as they walked into the house. A few moments later Jasper and Emmett walked into the house.  
"Whats the plan?" Rose asked.  
"Where's everyone else?" Jesse asked before the boys could reply.  
"They are distracting the other 3 while we come up with a plan," Emmett said quickly, holding Rosalie close to him in a protective way. Jasper sat on the couch next to Jesse, and Jade sat on her other side. Jasper looked like he was ready to jump at any moment.  
"Jesse, can you calm down? I cant force you to and I can't think of a plan if your flipping out," Jasper said to the girl next to him as she realized what was going on. She was now friends with werewolves and vampires. That was okay. Her and her sister could handle that. Now they were being chased by them...well, as long as they were with Rosalie that is.  
"Can't we jus-" Jesse started to ask, but Edward cut her off as he walked into the room.  
"No. Now that they have your scent, and they know your with us you'll be a target. They'll try to hurt both of you to hurt Jasper and get him to turn over Rosalie to Laurent," Edward explained.  
"What? how do they-?" Jesse was cut off again.  
"Jasper showed concern for you, which showed them that he cares for you. He said 'go with your sister' so Laurent knows your sisters obviously,"Edward explained more.  
"Okaaaaay..." Jesse said still a bit confused.  
"We got them to back off a bit. They'll be back soon," Carlisle said as he, Esme and Alice walked into the house.  
"We have a curfew! We have to be home soon," Jesse said looking at the time, seeing it was way later than they thought it was.  
"What do we do?" Esme asked, looking to Carlisle.  
Jade looked at her sister. "We can't go home." She almost whispered.   
"What do you mean we can't go home?" Jesse asked panicking.  
"If he's gonna try to go after us to get Rosalie..." Jade trailed off.  
Jasper put his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "He'll go after your father. If you go home now, James and Laurent will follow you."  
"Then what are we going to tell him?" Jesse was almost angry at this point.  
Edward looked at Jade. "That could work, he might not argue is Esme called. Esme, please call Charlie and tell him that Jade and Jesse have fallen asleep and we thought it would be best for them to stay the night."


	17. Action and Danger

"Great. We're being hunted by Vampires..this is AWESOME!" Jesse said with sarcasm. "Well...is there anything we can do to help?" she asked.  
"Get to safety," Edward said dryly.  
Alice frowned. "I can't see anything."  
Edward looked at Jasper in hopes that he would convince Jesse to stop her sisters thoughts.  
Jesse looked back and forth from the vampires to her sister. "Uh hello! I don't read minds! Let me in here."

"We could go to the rez." Jade said to her sister.  
"But the last time you saw Jacob you guys were yelling at each other."  
Esme came back into the living room. "Charlie said it's alright. As long as you call him tomorrow when you wake."  
Jade ignored Jesse. "It's settled then. We have to leave here soon. They'll find us and the wolves are the best bet we have."  
Jasper looked torn. He knew that taking the girls to the wolves would be a good idea. Rosalie could defend herself and had the family to back her up. But the girls were in a lot of danger being only human.  
"Jasper!" Edward huffed. "You can't be serious."  
"It's the best strategy." Jasper's southern accent pulled out more then ever now. "We don't have to cross the treaty line. They will sense us coming. All we have to do is tell them the situation. Jacob is friends with Jesse and Jade. They will protect them. And the smell will not only mask them, but deter the vampires from coming near. We can deal with them then."  
"It's the only plan we've got," Alice said as she looked at Edward and laced her fingers through his.  
Edward sighed, knowing it was their only option. "All right. Let's go then," he said as Jasper stood and helped the girls off the couch.

They walked to the cars. Jasper sat in the back with Jesse leaning on him while Jade sat in the front and Edward drove, the others trying to figure out how to draw the other vampires to them.  
"Is there anything we can do to help BESIDES sit uselessly on the sidelines?" Jesse questioned, knowing the answer.  
"Stay put?" Jasper almost more questioned than said.  
"Fine," Jesse sighed. Jade sat silently in the front, staring blankly out the window, not really looking at the things whizzing by the window, as they were moving to fast to be clearly visible and would have made her way too nauseated. The rest of the ride was pretty much silent. When they got to the reservation, Edward parked the car, screeching to  
a halt right before four werewolves, who looked like they were shaking. The four stepped out of the car.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Edward became the translator. "It's Sam, Jacob, Quil, and Embry." He finished.  
The bigger wolf growled at Edward. Jasper held onto Jesse's hand in protection.  
"I can hear thoughts, dog." Edward answered the unspoken question.  
Jade swallowed. "Jacob." She said. She really didn't want to ask this but knew she had to. Edward looked between the wolf that was Jacob and Jade. He could read the back thoughts of Jacob's mind and knew something was there between  
Jade and he.  
"Jacob I'm sorry to say this. But we need your help." She didn't look the wolf in the eyes.  
"Go on." Edward said.  
"There is a group of three vampires that are after us." Jade was interrupted by a growl from one of the other wolves.  
"We told you they were nothing but trouble." Edward translated for Embry.  
Jacob seemed to snip at Embry.  
"It's not the Cullen's!" Jesse yelled at the wolves.  
But everyone went silent then. "They're close!" Edward looked at Jasper.  
"Look Jacob. Take the girls and we'll deal with the vampires. Please."  
"Now where do you think you're going?" James' voice called out in the trees. "Those girls are mine." James and Victoria jumped next to Quil and sent the poor wolf flying into a tree.  
Laurent grabbed onto Jasper and tackled him to the ground.  
"Jasper!" Jesse yelled out.  
Jacob lunged at James and took him down to the ground. Sam and Embry tried to snap at Victoria but the vampire was too fast for the large wolves. She continued to flash just out of reach each time their jaws came just shy of her.  
Edward and Jasper had their hands tied with Laurent. James was pushed off by Jacob and jumped away from another lunge of teeth.  
"Jasper look out!" Jesse yelled again, she tried to go to his side on impulse. Jade pulled her back.  
"Are you nuts?! Vampire remember?!" She yelled at her sister.  
Sam and Jacob grabbed onto the girls sleeves, trying to get them away from the fighting.  
Victoria was back again and aiming for Jesse. Sam managed to snatch her away just in time to keep Jesse from being killed by the red-haired supernatural female. But Jesse let out a cold blooded scream.  
"Jesse!!" Jade yelled, her head wheeling around to find her sister on the ground, holding onto her arm.  
James cackled in glee and before anyone knew what was happening, they were gone.  
Not taking any chances, Jacob hoisted Jade on his back and followed Sam who had Jesse on his back.


	18. Pain

Jasper took an immediate step towards the wolves as Quil and Embry took off back to Sam's house.  
"Woah," Edward said, holding his brother back.  
"She's been bit!" Jasper yelled, a mixture of emotions in his eyes.  
"I know, but if you step on their land the treaty is broken. Without the rest of our group, you and I don't stand a chance against all of them. You'll be killed," Edward reasoned. Jasper knew his brother wouldn't let him just waltz onto their land if he went after Jesse.

Jade looked at her sister on the couch as Sam was outside circling the house. Jake sat next to Jade and looked at Jesse. Quil and Embry went back and forth between being inside and checking on Jesse and running a perimeter with Sam. The other 2 went out a little past Sam and stayed on look out there. Another blood-curdling scream escaped from Jesse as she lay on the couch gripping her wrist. "How long will she be like that?"  
Jade asked Jacob as she flinched each time her sister yelped in pain.  
Jade was holding a cold press to her sister's head, her entire body was on fire.  
"I don't know!" Jacob hissed through the strain of being so near someone that was turning into a vampire and caring about it because it was Jade's sister; his friend.  
"What do you mean you don't know?!" Jade was screaming now.  
"Just what it sounds like! I don't know! Wolf remember?! I'm not one of the damn leeches!" He yelled back.  
Emily walked into the from from the kitchen where she had been chilling towels. "Stop it you too." She said sternly. "Fighting like this isn't going to help anything."  
"I'm sorry Jade." Jacob said immediately.  
Jade wasn't as forgiving. "Thank you Emily-" She was cut off by another scream from her groaning sister. "-for your help." Her voice choked a moment. Her sister was in pain and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. That's when she remembered she had a phone. "I have to call Carlisle." But her phone rang before she could start to dial.  
"Jade?" Carlisle's calm voice came over the phone when she answered.  
"Yeah." She wasn't even going to ask how they had her number.  
"How is she?" He asked.  
"In pain....in a lot of pain."  
"There isn't anything we can do for her. Try to keep her temperature down and tell us the minute she starts to look more coherent. It's going to take a few days. But we need to get her back to the house before she can completely recover. We don't know what she will do." Carlisle was clinical.  
"What do you mean 'what she will do?'" Jade growled.  
"Newborn's are extremely hard to predict. They are incredibly strong and want nothing but blood when they wake."  
Jade breathed. She tried her best to think about this logically. Carlisle knew what to expect. Listen to him.  
"Jade?" He asked when she didn't answer.  
"Alright. I'm counting on you to keep Charlie safe. That means a reason why we aren't there for a few days too." Jade had tears in her eyes now.  
"I assure you we will do everything to keep him safe. Take care Jade. Try to rest. It will be hard. But she needs you alert." He hung up after that.  
Jade's hand began to shake. Slowly she put her phone down and got up to walk to the door.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Jacob stopped her, his hand on her arm.  
"If you want to keep that arm, I suggest you let me go and blow off some steam." Jade kept her head down.  
"You can't go out there." Emily tried to reason.  
"Ahhhhh!!" Jade yelled at the top of her lungs. Her scream was deep and full of anger and fear. She ripped her arm away from Jacob and turned around to hit him. She continued to land blow after blow to his chest and he let her, even if she was abnormally strong and it actually did physically cause him pain with each connect, until she finally gave up. Her whimpers began to match the same ones coming from her sister.

Jade slept next to her sister all night. The moans and screams waking her what seemed like every thirty seconds, but she held her hand the entire time. A day of no sleep never hurt her.  
Jacob sat on the couch just behind Jade. He looked back and forth between the two. His new feelings for Jade worried him, but at least he knew what it was thanks to a slightly embarrassing rant/explanation from Sam.  
When he told Quil and Embry about it, they told Sam. The pack leader explained what imprinting was. And now with Jade weeping over a changing vampire, a changing vampire that was her sister and his friend. It kept repeating over and over in his head. That's when he noticed Jesse had stopped screaming, and Jade had finally fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya knew someone was gonna get bit. :)


	19. Dying at a normal rate...kind of?

"They're asleep," Edward told Carlisle, who was checking on the girls.  
"I can't get a lock on Jesse's thoughts....Jacob is focused on Jade, and Jade is dreaming."  
"Alright, Sam, I'll come and get Jesse in the morning. She and Jade can come back to our house where we can keep an eye on them."  
"Fine. Just get that newborn leech off our land," Sam said, trying his best not to turn into a wolf in his present company. "Sorry."

The next day Carlisle did what he said and showed up at Sam Uley's house to get Jesse, who was passed out still with her sister on the couch.  
"She's not in pain? How...she is alive, right?" Carlisle questioned, trying to look her over quickly.  
"Yes. She stopped screaming early this morning and she has just been lying there with Jade since then. Not so sure about the alive thing though," Jacob said, the last sentence sounded a little sarcastic.  
"That's...different," Carlisle said. He started to shake Jade. "Jade, wake up. We're going to head back to our house," Carlisle started.  
Jade's eyes fluttered open as her grip on her sister's arm loosened and let go, while Jacob stood up.  
"Wait, Jade can't go," he said defensively.  
"Jake, she's going to need to be with her sister. And her sister is going to need her," Sam said.  
"I'm not letting her go with all those blood-suckers! I know her and Jesse are sisters, but Jesse is one of them now," Jake started.  
"Woah! That's my sister your talking about," Jade said, standing in front of Jacob.  
"I know, but...she's one of them now! She's turning into one of them. And you'd be in a house full of them! You can't go alone," Jacob argued. "I know you need to be with your sister...I'm just saying I'm coming with you," Jacob said.  
"What?! No!" Jade said.  
"Fine," Sam and Carlisle said.  
"No!" Jade yelled.  
"Jade, he can help provide extra protection against Victoria, James and Laurant. And we don't have time to argue. She'll wake up soon," Carlisle said, picking Jesse up and nodding to Sam before he took of back to his own family's home.  
"Sam, I'll keep tabs on everything over there," Jacob said before he turned into a wolf, throwing Jade on his back and following the Vampire scent back towards the Cullen house. When they got there Jesse was laying on the couch, her head in Jasper's lap, the Cullens surrounding her with odd looks on their faces while Carlisle examined her some more.  
"What's going on?" Jade asked.  
Carlisle looked up and nodded to the two just passing through the door. "It's strange. She's gone into a form of coma. She's unresponsive. All her vital signs show slowing of the heart. Her skin is beginning to go into rigamortis. Her organs are shutting down. This is all normal. But the venom is still passing through her system. The  
pain from the chemicals in the venom would tear at her nervous system for the next 3 days. I've checked her blood and it's still changing. She's sleeping soundly though. It's never happened this quickly." Carlisle held up the thermometer. "Her temperature is dropping accurately." He looked like he was in his own world.  
Jade and Jacob looked at each of the Cullen's expressions. None of this phased them.  
"Mr. Cullen." Jade gulled. "Please stop telling me my sister is dying at an abnormal rate."  
Carlisle looked to the girl, the expression in his nothing but apologetic. "I'm so sorry Jade. I'm just concerned for your sister. But I assure you, she is doing well."  
Jasper pat Jesse's hair away from her eyes, he leaned down to kiss the side of her temple.


	20. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some adult language in this chapter.

A few hours later Carlisle was in the living room on the couch with Esme, Alice and Edward were in the living room at the piano, Jasper was still on the couch with Jesse's head in his lap, Rosalie and Emmett were in the den playing games, and Jade was using Jacob as a heater/pillow on the couch across from her sister and Jasper.  
The flow of music from the piano was suddenly stopped and in the blink of an eye Edward was standing at Jesse's head, next to his brother. Carlisle was in front of Jesse, and Emmett was by her feet. Rosalie, Alice and Esme grabbed Jade and had her in the corner of the room with them, Jacob in a wolf form, ears back and teeth barred at Jesse, who was beginning to wake.  
"What's going on?" Jade asked suspiciously as she watched how the guys were reacting around her sister.  
"She's waking up. With her thirst being the most powerful now, and through the first year, newborns are very unpredictable. And this is when they are at their strongest. We have to be very careful, especially with you here," Esme explained.  
"That's my sister! What would she do to me?" Jade asked, even though she figured her sister might try to kill her.  
"Trust me, its going to be fine," Alice said with a smile on her face.  
"You saw this?" Rosalie said, the guys ignoring the girls, eyes fixed on Jesse as she started to move.  
"Yeah, right before everyone came in here, it'll be okay," Alice reassured then went over to Jesse's side, grabbing her hand.  
"Hey Jesse! How ya feeling?" She asked when Jesse's eyes were opened and she was sitting up.  
"Like battery acid is pumping through every fiber of my body. And a little stiff. What happened?" Jesse questioned. "Why are you all standing around like that? And why is Jaco-" she cut off mid sentence when she looked at her sister, who was standing behind Esme and Rosalie still. "No...I thought that was a nightmare....I...Jade?" Jesse looked at her hand where she was bit and then looked at her sister like she wanted to cry but she couldn't.  
Jade walked over to her sister and gave her a hug, but when she did, Jesse got a catch of Jades scent and she bit her lip slightly.  
"Jesse?" Jasper asked cautiously, sensing Jesse's emotions at the moment. Carlisle was trying to examine Jesse as best as he could with her moving and not focusing on him longer than 2 seconds.  
"Maybe she should feed?" Edward questioned after hearing Jesse's thoughts. A growl came from Jacob, who was still in wolf-mode, eyes locked on Jesse, ears back.  
"Not yet. I want to finish checking her over really quick. Jesse, you should still be in the writhing-and-screaming-in-pain phase. Your signs all show that your not quite one of us yet. In fact, technically, if you lie still you count as a human in a coma," he said as Jesse let out a small giggle.  
"Your heart has slowed tremendously but it still beats, your organs aren't gone completely...your skin hasn't fully rigored..." he trailed off after that as he continued to mutter things to himself so low even the vampires couldn't hear him.  
Jesse blinked uncontrollably. "What the hell are you talking about? And Jade. No offense, but sit over there. You smell."  
Everyone laughed at this but Jade.  
"Well excuse me." Jade huffed. She let her sister go but stayed close. Her eyes wandered over to Jacob. "Will you please get out of wolf form you're scaring me."  
Jacob whimpered at those words but did as she asked none the less.  
"Thank you."  
"Are you sure you are alright?" Jasper asked, worried.  
Jesse looked at him. She blinked several times again. "I can't get a focus on you. Carlisle? What's going on?"  
"The venom that is running though your veins is correcting all of the body's automatic shut down functions. The moment something in your body dies the venom will rebuild it." Carlisle took the Jesse's temperature again.  
"Too much science." Jesse looked confused.  
"So you're saying she is gonna be alright...right?" Jade asked.  
"Yes. Once her body finishes dying and the venom is done running it's course she'll be just like the rest of us," Carlisle smiled, reassuringly.  
"Oh, and yes Jas, I'm fine....mostly. Just hungry," Jesse smiled.  
"Other than that I feel great....well, that and the acid in my body and the wanting to vomit thanks to that smell," She looked around.  
"Must be the dog," Alice said. "Should we put it outside?"  
"No, he's fine," Jesse said then looked at Edward.  
"No!" Edward said aloud. He read Jesse's mind.  
"I am not scared of being beaten! I doubt you could beat me anyways," he said cockily.  
"Please! I think your just scared. You can't hold title of fastest one in the group forever!" she joked.  
"Well, she'll fit in with the family perfectly," Esme laughed to Carlisle.  
"You don't even know," Alice laughed.  
Jesse was still sitting with Jasper, her head on his shoulder, when suddenly she bolted upright. "What about Charlie?!?!?! How are we going to explain my sudden disappearance to him in a way that I'll still be able to see my sister, and he won't come looking for me??" Jesse asked frantically.  
"We'll figure it out. It's spring break at school so we may be able to get him to let us stay here for another night or two, as long as it's okay with you guys....anything after that and he'll get suspicious and want to come over," Jade said as she internally began freaking out.  
"Jade, calm down. Your getting more upset than me. We'll figure this out," Jesse smiled. She then hugged her sister. "Good news is it's not you that stinks!" She smiled, then looked apologetically to Jacob. She inched her way over to him. "Jake?" She tried, holding out her arms.  
"It's still kinda me..."  
"I can't...." he said, not hugging her. "I'm gonna go check around outside and make sure everything is ok," he said. He walked outside and then, through the glass, they could see him turn into a wolf and start running.  
Jasper hugged Jesse, Jade and Alice joined. "Well....food? or Charlie? What to deal with first?" Jesse breathed out  
Jade looked at Jesse. "You can't eat our dad if that's what you mean." She said sarcastically.  
"You guys are fine for another night. Now that the dog is gone, I've seen that Charlie won't be home for at least the next two days. He'll be on a case up in the mountains." Alice said smiling.  
"Oh that's good." Jesse sighed. "But I still have no idea what I'm gonna tell him. 'Oh by the way dad I suddenly got really pale for no reason and now if I go out in the day, I explode!' Oh yeah he'll be thrilled."  
"Jesse. We don't explode in the sun. How do you think we've gone to school this whole time?" Jasper asked her.  
"You know I didn't think about that....maybe direct sunlight? I mean that would be easier. This is Forks. Okay, so dad I don't explode unless it's sunny." Jesse reiterated.  
"Ummm...no." Said Jasper.  
"Then what?"  
"Uh."  
"What?"  
"It would be easier to show you." He began to stand and walk outside, it happened to be quite a sunny day today.  
"I don't....get it, but alright." Jesse slowly stood up and followed Jasper, Jade close behind.  
Jasper held his hand out in a patch of sun and began to sparkle. "That's what happens."  
Jesse said nothing for the longest time. It was Jade that broke the silence.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" And the girl was on the ground clutching to her side.  
"You fucking sparkle?!" Jade breathed out. "Oh man...." She huffed. "Shiny." Then burst out again.  
"I hate you, you know that?" Jesse said, nudging her sister with her foot then walked back inside. "Okay, lets rethink that. 'Dad, I got really pale for no explainable reason and if I step outside I glitter like a fairy princess. But so does my boyfriend if that makes ya feel ANY better!' Yeah, I can see that going over really well," Jesse said, rolling her eyes as she ran her tongue across her teeth.  
"Boyfriend? So you asked her?" Emmett said, looking at Jasper, who would be blushing if he could.  
"Not exactly," he said, looking to Jess, who was slightly blushing.  
"Oops...sorry. Accident?" she said.  
"Dude! She's turning into one of us!...just tell her! It's not like you'll kill her now!" Emmett laughed at his smaller brother.  
Jasper looked at Jesse, "Well, he has a point. What do you say? Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked her uneasily and a little awkwardly.  
"Yeah," Jesse smiled.  
"Well that wasn't as entertaining as I thought it would be.." Emmett said.  
"What did you expect? You want theatrics?" Jesse asked sarcastically.  
"Yeah," Emmett laughed. "Okay okay, whatever. Anyways! You could always just NOT tell Charlie."  
"How would I not tell him? I'm sure he'd notice that I stopped eating and I constantly look at my sister like I wanna kill her."  
"Well he's used to that one," Jade said.  
"Shut up," Jesse glared.  
"See? Your doing it now, he'll never know!"  
"And we can eat. And since your still a newborn you can still eat normal food as well. Actually, you would be able to eat it easier than we would, considering your organs are still partially functional," Carlisle explained.  
"However, you won't sleep. None of us do actually," Jasper added.  
"Okay, so what am I supposed to do at night?" Jesse asked.  
"You could catch up on all that homework and schoolwork you don't do," Jade said.  
Jesse looked at her for a moment the faked a hysterical laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! My aren't you a clever comedian tonight!"  
"Aint it awesome?"  
"Yeah, sure. Well...I guess I can find something to do....bound to be something to do in Forks in the middle of the night," Jesse shrugged.  
"You could always come with us," Alice suggested.  
"And do what?"  
"Feed. Hang out. Learn to control yourself, which from the looks of it your already good at. Stuff like that," Alice said.  
"I wonder what you can do," Emmett wondered aloud.  
"I can kick your ass." Jesse's automatic smart-ass response kicked in.  
"Good to know your still an ass," Jade smiled to her sister. "Though, with the degree to which you were before, I'm pretty sure nothing short of a lobotomy could get rid of that," Jade teased, dodging a twig that Jesse picked up and threw.  
"I'll take that bet little sis!" Emmett got into a grappling stance.  
Jade and Jesse looked at him confused. They were used to the other taking an actual fight pose, not all out wrestle.  
"Think of him as a bear." Edward said. "It's just about the same."  
"Oh! Okay, that's easier." Jesse's smile widened.  
"Take it easy, you are still a little human." Carlisle warned.  
"Okay, while you guys are trying to prove who's got the bigger balls...I'm gonna see if I can find Jacob." Jade backed away slowly from the two standing off at each other. Jade made her way into the woods and followed the trail of broken branches and trees.  
"Jacob?" She called out, hoping the boy would hear her. "Jake please come out. I need to talk to you." She didn't hear anything but continued to talk anyway. "I know that your people hate vampires. But Jesse isn't...she hasn't changed at  
all. She'd never be able to kill a living person."  
"That's not something you can promise." A gruff voice came from behind her.  
Jade turned around and looked at Jacob. "No it's not. Carlisle said that this is strange for a vampire changing."  
"'Carlisle said...' You're gonna hang on his word? The word of one of those blood sucking leeches?" Jacob grumbled angrily.  
Jade sighed. "Yes Jacob. I have to. My sister is ONE of those blood sucking leeches now. They are going to teach her how to drink from animals. They are all I have to keep me connected to her. They are all I have to figure out what's going on with her. If you don't like it that much, if you don't think you con continue to be our friend then just leave."  
"No!" Jacob said too quickly. His arms reached up to grab Jade's shoulders. "I can't leave you." He looked panicked.  
Jade, never used to this much contact with people, removed the large boys hands from her shoulders. "Then get over this stupid prejudice you have. Not all of the vampires are bad. You can still be friends with us."  
Jacob looked as if he was struggling with his words.  
"Jesse isn't the one he's worried about losing too much." Edward moved a branch out of the way.  
"Huh?" Jade said, confused.  
Jacob began to growl. "Shut up, leech."  
"What does he mean Jake?"  
"Nothing." Another growl.  
"It isn't nothing." Edward shifted on a hip.  
"I told you to shut up!" He yelled at the smaller teen.  
"Jacob shut it! If you refuse to tell me what's going on then I'll just let him." Jade was annoyed.  
Oddly enough the wolf didn't argue the matter.  
"The wolf pack as something called imprinting." Edward began.  
Jacob growled and couldn't look Jade in the face.  
"Jacob, please. If you don't want him to say it, then say it yourself." The girl pleaded.  
He struggled with himself. "We have this thing called imprinting." He repeated. "It's.....it's a way for us to pair with the best partner....that....that will help pass on the wolf gene."  
Jade was silent.  
"It makes us not want to separate from the one we imprint on. We'll do anything for them. Be anything they need at the time. A friend, a brother....or even..."  
"Jacob....."  
"A....." He ended up looking at Edward because he couldn't say it.  
"A lover." The vampire finished for him.  
The forest suddenly came alive with the sound of trees cracking.

"That was a cheap shot!" Jesse yelled at Emmett.  
Jacob and Edward followed Jade to where the sound of the fight was coming from. Jacob ended up standing a little off to the side, Jade by Esme, and Edward between Alice and Carlisle. Rosalie stood on Alice's other side and Jasper was standing a little more in front of the rest of the family, a worried expression on his face as Emmett tossed Jesse  
into another Tree.  
"What's wrong newborn?! Can't take hanging with the big dogs?" Emmett teased. "Winning this will be like candy from a baby!" He laughed as Jesse continued to lie there.  
"Don't get too cocky! I think I'm getting the hang of this whole speed/strength thing.....kinda," she said as she got to her feet quickly and charged at him, tackling him to the ground.  
The two were moving so quickly most of the time that Jade could hardly make out who was winning. Eventually Emmett got Jesse pinned to the ground and she was panting, her eyes heavy.  
"I give up...Carlisle!" she yelled for the doctor. "What's going on?" she said, breathing heavily still, clutching her chest.  
"Your still human partially so you still get worn out and need to take a breather," he said as Jasper picked her up. "You'll be fine."  
"I got you. You can rest in my room. The rest of us will be downstairs when you wake up," he said as he ran into the house and in almost half a second had her in his room and set her on his bed.  
"Thanks," she said as Emmett stood in the doorway.  
"I won," he said with a smile.  
"Just wait. Once I'm turned completely, you don't stand a chance!" she laughed weakly.  
"I'll call in on that bet when your feeling up to it," he smiled and walked downstairs.  
"You'll stay til I'm asleep?" She asked Jasper. He nodded and laid next to her on the bed until she fell asleep, then he silently went downstairs to see Jade outside talking to Jacob.  
"What's going on?" He asked Edward.  
"Jacob did that dog thing with Jade," Emmett said as Edward smiled.


	21. Chapter 25: You Did What?

Jesse woke several hours later. She looked out the window to see the cloud covered darkness of the night sky dotted with the beautiful stars that peeked through some areas. The trees rustled with the movement of nocturnal animals waking up as other animals settled for the night. 

She stretched, her joints popping as they loosened a little bit. 

Making her way down the stairs, she smelled various scents throughout the house. Some were good, some were amazing, but there was a lingering smell that made her feel like she would vomit at any moment. That one, though, was faint. She guessed Jacob hadn't been back in the house since earlier. 

“How do you feel?” Jasper asked as he met her at the base of the stairs. 

“Like I've been hit by a bus. Where's Jade?” 

“By now, probably skinning a wolf,” Edward laughed.

Jesse looked at the taller man in confusion for a moment. He just pointed outside in reply. 

Jasper followed as Jesse walked slowly outside, feeling an odd combination of exhausted beyond belief and practically bulletproof...well, actually quite literally come to think about it.

The pair walked quietly as Jesse listened for her sister and the man she began to know as a friend, but who now wanted nothing more than to be as far away as possible from the quickly changing girl.

“No. I don’t care,” Jesse heard her sister say.

The couple were within earshot, but not yet within eyesight of the arguing pair. 

“But Jade! I can’t help it. It’s just something that happened,” Jacob defended himself.

“Well, make it unhappen. Un-imprint,” Jade demanded, her hands crossed in front of her. 

“That’s not how it works,” Jake huffed.

Jade began pacing the area, trying to think of something, anything, to get her out of the current situation. She even closed her eyes really tight and wished it to be some sort of crazy fever dream. Unfortunately for the disgruntled teen, no such luck.

“Look, you’re a nice guy. And I love you as a friend. But that is all you will ever be to me. I’m sorry. Truly...but this,” she gestured between herself and the tall boy, “WE are not going to happen.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Jesse asked, making her and Jasper’s presence known finally. “What is imprinting and since when do you have a thing for my sister?”

Jesse almost looked offended as she spoke. 

“It’s something our kind does,” Jacob began to explain. “I can’t deal with this. I’m going to go check the perimeter again.” 

Within the blink of an eye the boy had run off and turned into the giant blur of brown and rust colored fur that Jesse had quickly come to recognize. 

Jade looked at her sister, her expression changing from annoyance to worry. 

“What’s wrong?” Jasper and Jesse asked at the same time. 

“Your eyes,” was all Jade got out before Carlisle and Edward showed up. 

“What’s wrong with my eyes?” Jesse asked as Carlisle, once again, began trying to check her over. 

“Why aren’t they like yours?” Jade directed to the doctor.

“That’s nothing. Perfectly natural. Our kind normally have the deep red eyes. Newborns have them darker. Our family has the gold because of our diet” he explained simply. 

Jade was okay with this answer and decided to head back into the house, Jesse following while Carlisle tried to check her over in motion and Edward asked if she figured out what she could do yet, if anything, other than her incredible control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...its been years. 
> 
> I've gotten kicked out of college, started 3 businesses and had a son. 
> 
> And now i've decided to finish this because I refuse to not get it finished.


End file.
